Le p'tit chaperon rouge version maraudeurs
by Drianna
Summary: ÉNORME DÉLIRE!L'auteuse (moi, dans toute sa splendeur et sa modestie :P) décide de faire un remake du petit chaperon rouge avec les maraudeurs!Remus en Loup trop gentil et Sirius en Chaperon pervers!Sa promet ...Yaoi...CHAP 4 UP!Délire instrumental!
1. Où on plante le décors

_Disclaimer_ :Personne a moi TT!Ni le conte, ni les bisho!!!

_Genre_ :DÉLIREEEEEEEEEEEUH!!!Et yaoi!

_Couple_ :Mwéhéhé!J'vous laisse la surprise!

_Créature susceptible de se retrouver dans l'histoire, autre que les perso de Harry Potter(pour une meilleur compréhension de la fic (si il y a un truc a comprendre bien sur --'')) :_

_Drianna_ :C'est l'auteur de ce délire...Elle est folle...

_SC_ :C'est une deuxième personnalité de Drianna, c'est son Moi yaoiste. C'est un gars et aussi un pervers de première!

_VDLR_ (Voix De La Raison):Autre personnalité de Drianna, elle est chiante, pas très friande de yaoi et le pire c'est qu'elle est sado-maso!Elle pète les bulle a tout le monde et donne des coup de fouet quand elle est pas contente...

_Dico Jap_ :

_Baka_ :Idiot, crétin, imbécile

_Bishonen (est parfois racourci a "bisho"):_ Veux littéralement dire « beau jeune homme », puisque « bi » veux dire « beau » et shonen signifie « garçon » ou « jeune homme ». Le bishonen est une espèce rare et menacé, très prisé par les fan ficueuse et les yaoiste pour son physique de rêve et ses joli ptite fesses...Il reste encore quelque bishonen sauvage un peu partout a travers le monde, mais on en trouve plus spécialement dans le nord du Japon...La chasse au bishonen est formellement interdit par la loi, mais c'est ça qui fait que le bisho se vend si cher (Dri :Ben vi quoi, je pourrais même pas me payer une dent de bisho, tellement c coûteux TT)

_Gomen (nasai_):Désolé

_Itaï_:Ayeuh!

_Kami_**-**_Sama_: "Mon dieu"... ou "seigneur"

_Kuso (ou K'so, lorsque dit rapidement_):Merde

_Nani?_ :Quoi?

_Ne_ :N'est-ce pas

_Omae o korosu_ :Phrase préféré d'un certain Perfect Soldier dans Gundam Wing, sa signifie « je vais te tuer ». Drianna lâche sa tout bout de champ quand elle est pas contente

_Tanshoo_ :Insulte japonaise très outrageuse qu'on peu juste dire au mec...C par rapport a la taille du...enfin...vous me suivez?

Bon, ben vala, vous être près a affronté cet espèce de délire qu'est cette fic!Attention, bishonen en liberté et auteur en Sugar High!

_-SC_ :Sa promet...--''

(les truc entre °...° sont des action qui se passe durant un dialogue ou des petite précision (toujours dans les dialogue) et les truc entre '...' sont les penser de perso)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Le petit chaperon rouge, version maraudeur (ou, comment massacré un classique)

**Chapire 1** :Plantage de décors

...

...

...

Dortoir des Maraudeurs...C'est le calme plat, Moony joue au échec avec Wormtail (ce dernier se fait massacré bien entendu), Prongs flotte sur un nuage rose, puisque Lily a accepté son invitation, et se prend au passage la barre de son lit a baldaquin (celle ou les rideau son accrocher) en pleine poire, parce qu'il l'avait pas vu venir, et Sirius est sous la douche, chantant a tu tête Hotel California. Tout a coup, Drianna entre, défonçant au passage la porte a grand coup de pied et s'exclame :

-Les mecs !J'ai une idée !

Un ange passe, suivit de James, qui flotte encore et toujours, perché sur son nuage rose.

**Remus** :Échec au roi!

**Peter et son Roi a l'unisson** :Et merdeeeeee !

**James** :Lilyyyyyyyyyy... °soupir enamouré°

**Douche** :Tchiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Sirius** :WELCOME TO THE HOTEL CALIFORNIAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Drianna**:Les mecs?

Toujours pas de réaction

**Douche** :Tchiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Sirius **:SUCH A LOVELY PLAAAAAAAAAAACE !

**Drianna** :LES MECS !

**Peter** :Haha !J'ai manger ta tour!

**Douche **:Tchiiiiiiiiiiii!(encore et toujours...--'')

**Sirius** :SUCH A LOVELY FAAAAAAAAAAACE!

**Drianna**:Bon...Au grand mot les grand moyen °met ses mains en porte voix°LES MECS, ROGUE EST DEHORS ET IL DANSE LA SAMBA EN STRING POUR PROUVEZ SONT AMOUR REMUS!

Remus et Peter se précipite sur la fenêtre pour allez vérifier les dire de Drianna, le nuage rose de James éclate et notre binoclard préféré tombe lourdement sur le cul. Sirius, quant a lui, sort de la douche, a poil comme au jour de sa naissance, question de pété la gueule a un certains Severus, si jamais la rumeur de Drianna s'avérais vrai...Ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien entendu. Mais la, c'est le blush général, p-c-q des Sirius a poil, on en voit pas tout les jours...

Donc, Drianna écarquille les yeux, fracassant au passage le plancher avec sa mâchoire, et Moony va se mettre a saigner du nez d'une minute a l'autre. James quand à lui est mort de rire, et Peter est allez se cacher sous un drap(**SC** :Il sais pas s'qu'il manque !!!-**Dri** :Pervers...-**SC** :Nan, mais t'ai qui pour parler ?).

**Drianna** :Haaaaaaarg ! °se penche et ramasse sa mâchoire°Kami-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**Sirius, le plus innocemment du monde**:Dridri ?Moony ?Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?Pourquoi vous me regarder comme sa ?

**Drianna** °dont le Q.I vient brusquement de chuté°:Flgsdvyjx...

**Remus** °qui tente de le regarder dans les yeux° :Sirius...

'T'AS UN DE CES CUUUUUUUL !!!'

**Sirius, toujours très innocemment** :Viiiii ?

**Remus** °une main plaquer sur la narine gauche, question de retardé son hémorragie nasal°:...t'es a poil...

Sirius baisse la tête...Et constate que, oui, en effet, il est a poil !

**Sirius** :Ouuuuups !

'faut dire que sa a pas l'air de le déranger plus qu'y faut, le moony '

Et il retourne donc se changer, sous le fou rire de James et les marré rouge projeter par le nez d'un certain lycanthrope.

Bref, après avoir éponger le sang que moony avait répandu partout dans la chambre, sorti Peter des drap par la force, stoppé le rire de James a l'aide plusieurs baffe et attendu que le Q.I. de Drianna redevienne a peu près le même qu'en début de fic, tout le monde s'assis en rond, attendant avec appréhension se que l'auteur avait a dire.

**Drianna** :Bon, comme je le disait, j'ai eue une idée génial tout a l'heure en dessinant des yaoi...

**Remus** °difficilement° :Et c'est quoi cette idée ?

**Drianna** °hyper enthousiaste°:ON VA FAIRE LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE VERSION MARAUDEUR !!!!C'est ti pas génial ?!

**Les maraudeurs** :.......Ben.......

**Drianna** °coupe la parole et saute au conclusion°:Cool !Je savais que vous alliez appréciez l'idée !!

**Les maraudeurs** :Mais c'est que....

**Drianna** :Moi, SC et VDLR on va s'occuper des décors, de la mise en scène et des costume!Vous, vous serez mes comédiens!

**Les maraudeurs** :'Shiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh'

**Drianna** :Mais voyons, c'est quoi cette mine déconfite?Allez, souriez, je vous donne les rôle !SC !!!!!

Et le dit SC entre, massacrant lui aussi la porte au passage.

**SC** :Viiiiii ?

**Drianna** :C'est toi qui a les rôle, hein ?

**SC** :Vi, c'est moi !°sort une petite feuille avec un geste cérémonieux° Donc !Le rôle du Loup sera attribuer à .......°roulement de tambour°....Remus Lupin !!!

Applaudissement a l'arrière d'un publique invisible.

**Remus** °résigner et qui s'en doutait un peu°:...bon...où est mon texte ?

**SC** :C'est VDLR qui l'a...

**Dri** :VDDDDDDD !!!BOUGE TON PTIT CUL ET AMMÈNE LES TEXTES ICI!(Vi, entre elle et moi, c'est l'amour fou...)

Re-re-massacrage de porte (a grand coup de fouet cette fois).

**VDLR** °pas d'humeur°:Bon, c qui le Loup, que je lui donne son texte ?

Remus lève timidement la main...Et se prend le texte envoyer par VDLR en pleine tronche... (-**Dri** :Mais s'quelle a mauvais caractère la VD!

Coutchi !(claquement de fouet)

**-Dri** :°a une grosse trace de fouet sur le nez° VÉDÉHELLEHERRREE !!!

**-VDLR** °tire la langue° :T'avais qu'a pas me chercher, niak !-**Dri** : èé Omae ô Korosu !!!!)

**SC** :Le petit Chaperon rouge sera interprété pas...°re-roulement de tambour°...Sirius Black !

**Sirius** :Hé, ho !Mais c'est un rôle de fille !

**SC** :Meeeeeeeeuh non !C'est le petit chaperon rouge, pas la petite chaperonne rouge que je sache !

**Drianna** :SC no Baka...--°...Écoute, Sirius, on s'en fou, non ?Tu va être hyper sexy en petit chaperon °bave déjà° !!!

**Sirius** :M'en fou !J'ai pas l'intention de me travestir pour les cause d'une fic débile!

**Drianna** °ton plein de sous-entendu°:N'oublie pas que moony est le loup...Et que selon le conte, le loup le chaperon sont seul dans une cabane pendant un bon moment...Je suis sur que tu trouvera un truc pour tué le temps...

**Sirius** °change soudainement d'attitude° :J'veux le rôle !

Et il se prend lui aussi son texte en pleine figure.

**SC** :Nan, mais sa va VD, tu vas arrêter de balancer les textes a la tronche de tout le monde ?

**VDLR** :Nan !°Lui balance le texte de la mère-grand pour qu'il se taise°

**Drianna** :James, toi tu va jouer...°re-re-roulement de tambour°...le bûcherons !!!

**James** °Sarcastique°:Génial...Je vais me faire passer pour un colon qui porte des chemise a carreau devant Ly...°se prend son texte en plein sur la gueule°.

**Drianna** :VD !Y'en a marre a la fin !

**VDLR** :C'est ton problème, pas mien !

**Drianna** : èé GRRRRRRRR, elle m'énerve !! °Lance un enclume sur VDLR°...°se fait regarder très croche par les autres° °s'en fout royalement, en fin de compte°...Donc, le rôle de la mère du petit chaperon sera tenu pas...°re-re-re-roulem –**Tout le monde** :Nan mais sa va, on a compris le principe !°...Peter Petigrew !

**Peter** °gémit°:Naaaaaaaan...Pas saaaaaaaa...

**Drianna**:Arrête de te plaindre!J'aurais très bien pu te refiler le rôle de la mère-grand, juste pour que tu te fasse bouffé par le loup, mais je voulais pas que Moony chéri aies une indigestion, alors...!

**Peter** :T-T.......

PAF!

**Peter** :°S'est pris son texte en pleine poire, comme tout le monde°Ayeuuu...

Tout les regard se tourne vers VDLR.

**VDLR** °avec la petite auréole sur la tête° :Nani ?

**Drianna** : Donne moi le dernier texte, JE m'occupe de la distribution des feuillets a partir de maintenant !

**VDLR** :Mais c pas moi qui l'aie, c SC...

**Drianna** :Bon, et bien, dans se cas...Il nous reste plus qu'un rôle a distribuer...

**Remus** :Mais, a qui veut tu le donner, nous avons tous un personnage jouer!

**Drianna** °lueur démoniaque dans les yeux° :Nan, pas tous...

Elle sort du dortoir et reviens plus tard avec un Rogue passablement enragé sous le bras.

**Rogue** :Moldu de mes deux !Dépose moi !J'vais le dire a Voldemort !!!

**Drianna** :°montre rogue°Voici notre Mère-Grand !

Et voilà, quatre maraudeur passablement sonné en mode « tronche de merlan fris ».

**Sirius** :°revient a lui°Tu déconne, j'espère, hein ?

**Drianna** °tout sourire° :Absolument pas !

**Rogue** :Je refuse de jouer les grand-mère avec cette bande d'arriéré mentaux !

**Les maraudeurs** °très froidement°: Tu sais se qu'ils te disent les arriéré ?!

**Drianna** :Rogue!Tu va faire mère-grand, sinon je te case avec Maugrey Fol Œil dans ma prochaine fic!

**Rogue** °Boude°:...

**Drianna** :Qui ne dit point consent (vi, point, comme les trois petit point XD!°bruit de criquet a l'arrière°...bon, d'accord, elle était pas bonne...--')!Bon !Les rôle sont distribuer, passons au costume !!!

°°°°°°°°

**Remus** :Drianna?

**Drianna** :Vi ?

**Remus** :Depuis quand les loup portent-ils des pantalon de cuir hyper serré?

**Drianna** :°sourire niais°Depuis toujours voyons

**Remus** :Et pourquoi j'ai pas de haut ?

**Drianna** :Ben, sa te rend plus sauvage, je trouve(**VDLR** :La belle excuse...-**Dri** :J'tai pas sonné, la sado-mado !!!)! Et puis sa donne une vue...avantageuse...°matte allègrement le torse de remus°

**Remus** :°pique un fard°Et le collier a chien lui, c'est pour quoi ?

Drianna °le sourire fendu jusqu'au oreille° :C'est pas un collier a chien, mon remy-chou, c'est juste un lanière de cuir qui t'est attaché ra le cou et qui est couverte de spike ! 

**Remus** :Et en quoi je ressemble a un loup dans tout sa ?

Drianna lui met une passe avec de fausse oreille de loup sur la tête et lui donne des gant de patte de canidé. Elle lui attache aussi une queue de loup après le pantalon.

**Drianna** °sourire qui fait six fois le tour de la tête° :Satisfait ?

**Remus** °Grooooos soupir°:...Vi...merci Drianna...

**Drianna** °toujours avec le même sourire°:De rien !

Elle se dirige vers Sirius qui se regarde dans le miroir. Il est vêtu d'un mini-jupe noir et d'une camisole grise très ample. Il a une ceinture a trou par dessus sa jupe et porte de longue botte noir (elle n'on pas de talon, et sont pas si féminine que sa...Elle font penser a celle de Séphirot dans FF7).

**Sirius** :Dri...

**Drianna** °Arrête de bavé°:Voui ?

**Sirius** :Pourquoi ma jupe est noire ?

**Drianna** :Parce que cette couleur te va bien mon chou !

**Sirius** :Heu, oui, d'accord, mais en quoi chuis rouge ?

Drianna prend un petite cape rouge et la noue au cou de Paddy.

**Drianna** :Voilà !Maintenant t'es le petit chaperon rouge !

**Sirius** :Vi, bien sur...--''

James fonce sur Drianna, légèrement furax.

**James** :Drianna !

**Drianna** :Vi, Jamychou ?

**James** :Je suis obliger de porté cette horrible veste a carreau et se pantalon brun ?

**Drianna** :Gomen, mais c'est tout se que j'ai trouvé pour ton costume de bûcheron...

**James** :Et merde...J'y pense Dri, °gros sourire°, j'adore le costume que t'a choisi pour rogue...

**Drianna** °tout sourire, encore un fois°:Vi, il lui va bien, ne ?

**James** :Sa je peux pas dire, il refuse de le mettre ...

**Drianna** :Ha ?°voix hyper mielleuse° Rogueeeeeeee ?

**Rogue**:M'approche pas, moldu!

**Drianna** :Pourquoi tu veux pas mettre ton costume ?

**Rogue** :Je refuse de porté une robe à fleur faite pour les grosse fille moldu !

**Drianna** :°sourire vicieux°Tu veux qu'on reparle de ma prochaine fic?Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que Fol Œil te trouvait de son goût !

**Rogue** °s'empresse de mettre son costume°:Je met mon costume, je met mon costume !

**Drianna** °morte de rire dans son fort intérieur° :Paaaarfait !Les couleur pastel vont superbement bien avec ton teint, mon Roguychou !

Et le gagnant du concours de la tomate trop mure 2004 est Severus Rogue !Félicitatioooooon !

**Drianna** :Bon, ben c'est pas tout sa, Peter !

**Peter** :Viiiii... ?

**Drianna** :Nan, rien, je voulais juste être sur que t'avais mit ta robe...Bon !Tout le monde en place, on monte sur scène dans cinq minute !!!Kuso à tous !!!

TBC...

Booooooon, sa se n'est que le début...Les choses sérieuse (enfin, façon de parler --'')arrive que dans le prochain chap...comment avez vous aimez sa ?Je devrais continuer ou pas ?Siouplait, laisser une reviews !!!!!T-T


	2. Où on apprend à étiré cinq minute

_Disclaimer_ :Les perso de J.K Rowling sont pas a moi (**VDLR** :Arf, logique, c parce qu'il son elle, tsé...-**Dri** :Ha...ben vi...c'est très logique, en effet --'')...Le conte non plus...Mais SC et VDLR, se sont mes Moi a moi, alors pas touche !(-**Dri** :Personne voudrais de pareille débile, anyway...--'' –**VDLR et SC** :Les débiles te rappelle qu'ils sont deux parti intégral de toi...)

_Genre_ :Délire !Délire, délire, délireeeeeee!Et yaoi aussi !Mwéhéhé...

_Créature susceptible de se retrouver dans l'histoire, autre que les perso de Harry Potter(pour une meilleur compréhension de la fic (si il y a un truc a comprendre bien sur --'')) :_

_Drianna_ :C'est l'auteur de ce délire...Elle est folle...Et légèrement schizophrène...

_SC_ :C'est une deuxième personnalité de Drianna, c'est son Moi yaoiste. C'est un gars et aussi un pervers de première!

_VDLR_ (Voix De La Raison):Autre personnalité de Drianna, elle est chiante, pas très friande de yaoi et le pire c'est qu'elle est sado-maso!Elle pète les bulle a tout le monde et donne des coup de fouet quand elle est pas contente...

**_Cocbys_** :Mwéhéhé !C'est une nouvelle venue !Et c'est mon nami a moa!C'est une auteur de fic, particulièrement friande de Paddy/Moony!Je l'ai invité a venir si elle voulait, et elle a décidé de faire l'accessoiriste !WELCOME TO THE CLUB, COCBYS °Sort les banderole et les confettis° (laisser moi précisé que Cocbys n'est pas une co-auteur, mais bien une invité dans cette fic !Toute les paroles et les geste qui lui sont attribué dans cette fic sont imaginé par moi et personne d'autre!)!!!

**_Marianne_** :Nouvelle venue numéro 2 !C'est une copineeeeeuh, elle aussi!Elle n'aime pas particulièrement le yaoi, en faite, elle lit des het plus que d'autre chose, mais je tente désespérément de la convertir, ce qui marche plus ou moins...Enfin, on s'en fout, c'est pas grave p-c-q elle aussi c mon nami !!Donc, elle va faire la narratrice !!!WELCOME TO THE CLUB ITOU, MARIANNE !!°Re-sort banderole et confettis° (je tien a signaler que Marianne n'est pas non plus une co-auteur, donc, toutes ses actions et ses paroles sort de ma tête, et non pas de la sienne !!!)

_Dico Jap_ :

_Baka_ :Idiot, crétin, imbécile

_Bishonen (est parfois racourci a "bisho"):_ Veux littéralement dire « beau jeune homme », puisque « bi » veux dire « beau » et shonen signifie « garçon » ou « jeune homme ». Le bishonen est une espèce rare et menacé, très prisé par les fan ficueuse et les yaoiste pour son physique de rêve et ses joli ptite fesses...Il reste encore quelque bishonen sauvage un peu partout a travers le monde, mais on en trouve plus spécialement dans le nord du Japon...La chasse au bishonen est formellement interdit par la loi, mais c'est ça qui fait que le bisho se vend si cher (Dri :Ben vi quoi, je pourrais même pas me payer une dent de bisho, tellement c coûteux TT)

_Gomen (nasai_):Désolé

_Itaï_:Ayeuh!

_Kami_**-**_Sama_: "Mon dieu"... ou "seigneur"

_Kuso (ou K'so, lorsque dit rapidement_):Merde

_Nani?_ :Quoi?

_Ne_ :N'est-ce pas

_Omae o korosu_ :Phrase préféré d'un certain Perfect Soldier dans Gundam Wing, sa signifie « je vais te tuer ». Drianna lâche sa tout bout de champ quand elle est pas contente

_Tanshoo_ :Insulte japonaise très outrageuse qu'on peu juste dire au mec...C par rapport a la taille du...enfin...vous me suivez?

_Réponse au Reviews_ (-**Dri** :Waaah!12 reviews pour un délire du genre, et en un chapitre!Chuis sur le cul !Raaaah !Lecteurs, j'vous zaimeeeeuh :D!-**SC et VDLR** :Hahum...-**Dri** :Heu, pardon...ON vous zaimeeeeeuh ! –**SC etVDLR** :Viii !!! :D :D :D °group hug°)

**_gothicat_** :Hum...L'idée de faire plusieurs contes dans le genre est bonne, mais je crois que je suis pas la seul a y avoir penser...Peut-être essayerai-je quelque chose du genre après, si j'en ai pas marre des contes après sa ;P!Enfin, chuis contente que mon délire te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimera la suite!Et pis, merci pour la review (et en plus t'es ma première revieweuse, waou :D, allez, on applaudit tout le monde °Applaudissements chaleureux de la par de SC et VDLR°)!

**_Drago Malefoy_** :Waou!Drago Malefoy en personne m'a reviewer!Moi, petite moldu de mon état !Lolol, c'est trop d'honneur!Nan, mais sérieusement, chuis très contente que cette fic est fait ce qu'elle avait a faire :Amuser !Du moins dans ton cas :) !J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !Bonne lecture, et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**_galouz_** :Hum, c'est vrai que parfois les termes japonais, pour ceux et celle qui s'y connaisse moins, sa doit être encombrant...Mais bon, tu connais bishonen, c'est un _très_ bon début, humhum ;-)!Pour ce qui est de Roguychou, t'en fait pas, je l'aime bien, il devrait pas souffrir...Au contraire °sourire pervers°Mwéhéhé...Enfin, j'arrête, je par dans mes délire, moi la...Marchi beaucoup pour ta reviews, ch'étais très gentil :) !Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**_dolui-amor_** :Lolol!Le dentiste est une cause très plausible!Ben la j'ai l'air fine, tien!Ta review ma fait si sourire, que j'ai les joue coincé !Douleur...T-T...Mé non, je déconne (mais c vrai que ta review ma fait sourire , sur se coup la, je déconnais pas!)!'fin, un gros merci pour la review !Voici la suite, et pis fait gaffe à tes dents ;-)!

**_cocbys_** :A-chaaaaaaan !!!Copineuuuh a moi!L'était temps que tu me reviews, tsé, sa commençais a être long !Mé non, je déconne...Z'é mit la suite, comme tu le voulais !J'espère qu'elle te plaira...alors chil te plait, repose cette cuillère, chest dangereux, tu sais...Enfin, toi plus une cuillère égal danger, alors, je préfère pas prendre de risque...--''...Mé bon, gros marchi pour les review, coc-chan, et pis j'espère que tu va te marré !Et pis, vi, je retourne a 12 square, et pis repose la cuillère, sinon j'appelle VDLR a ma rescousse, et sa sera pas beau !

**_slipou_** :Cha ta fait marré?Cool, cool!Chuis très contente que sa te plaise!Bon, ben, t'aura pas a attendre plus longtemps (déjà qu'j'ai été longue, gomen --''), voici la suite!Gros merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te fera autant rire!

**_marianne221_** :MARIIIIIIII!MON NAMIE!!!Je te fait honte la, pas vrai XD?!Mwéhéhé, dsl...Arf...Et ben dit donc, ce que tu m'as laisser, c pas une reviews, c...Une critique littéraire, un chapitre de fic, une tirade d'achile talon...C long quoi!Mais franchement, j'était morte de rire en lisant!!!Raaah, mais t'ai sadique ma grande, laisser VDLR sur le chemin de Ju et Ari, oulah!T'ai pire que moi, c pas peu dire!Arf!Et pis, un truc, t'aurais vraiment du lui pogné le cul!ALLEZ L'ENTREPRENANTE!REPREND POSSESSION DE SE CORPS ET ROULE UNE PELLE A KITTY(mé nan, c pas de la zoophile, je vous assure...)!!!Mwarf, et voilà, je te refait honte, la, n'est-ce pas?Hihi, gomen...Ha, et pis, VDLR ma chargé de te faire se message...Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas péteuse de bulle, mais bien réaliste et moralisatrice (vi bien sur...--'', on la crois), que ce n'est pas une sado-masochiste, mais bien une femme qui aime expérimenter de nouveau horizon dans le domaine du sexe et qui n'a pas peur de la douleur (Mwahaha, l'euphémisme de l'année!), et pis que son fouet, elle se le prend régulièrement dans le c°° alors elle vois pas pk elle devrais se le prendre dans la figure (La c comme trop d'informations, ma VDLR --''...)...Pour le délire, c quand tu veux!Mé bon, heu, si sa continue, je vais prendre toute une page, juste pour ta réponse, alors, j'arrête la!Marchi pour ta review ma grande, toi aussi t'ai folle, et venant de moi, c un compliment :)!!!

**_Murrey_** :Tiens, toi aussi tu rêve de chtit bonhommes qui danse?Arf, bienvenue dans le club !Y'a pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai rêvé que Siri et Mumus dansait le tango!S'kil était sexy, Sirius dans son ptit tuxedo, une rose dans la bouche !Et pis que dire de Mumus dans sa superbe robe rouge a paillette !XD !XD !XD !Vi, chuis folleee !J'était surement en sugar high, avant d'aller me coucher...Hum...a noté, ne pas bouffé de biscuit double chocolat avant le dodo...Enfin, j'arrête de déliré ici, herm, moi aussi j'ai tendance a m'égaré--''...Mais je peux comprendre ta douleur, pour ce qui est de rire silencieusement...Je le fait tout le temps, et ma mère pense que je m'étouffe...Alors, dans se temps la, je me tape la tête contre le clavier...Hum...Sa aide pas, mais c drôle...Yesss, I'm maaaad....Enfin, marchi pour ta review, j'était PTDR en la lisant !J'espère que mon prochain chap te fera autant rire :-D!

**_TanukiLychee_** :Hihi, j'ai trouvé le mot « Tanshoo » dans une fic de Kineko sur GW et moi aussi, sa ma bien fait rire...Depuis se temps, je l'ai adopté...D'ailleurs, y'a des types a mon école qui commence a se demander pk je les appelle tjs Tanshoo...--''...'fin, je me suis rendu compte alors que j'écrivais le 1er chap de cette fic qu'elle ressemblait vraiment bcp a celle de Kineko et Asuka sur GW...Hum...Perso, j'adore cette fic (celle d'asuka et kineko, on s'entend) et je l'avais lu avant d'écrire celle-ci, mais j'avais pas l'intention de copier...Au départ, je voulais faire un compte avec les maraudeur, alors le ptit chaperon rouge ma sauté a la figure, a cause du loup, tsé...Mais bon, c vrai que sa ressemble, je l'admet...--''...Herm, pour en revenir a la review, marchi beaucoup, ch'est gentil de m'avoir reviewer, et pis, tu s'ra contente, j'ai fait un gros délire avec sa robe dans se chap....Enfin, j'espère que sa te plaira :-)!

**_Gaelle Griffondor_** :Heu...Ben, pour tout de suite! :-) ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et, merci pour la review !

**_Minou Cat_** :Mwéhéhé !C'est vrai qu'il est sexy, le mumus :-D °Bave elle aussi sur moony-chou° °se rend compte qu'elle en répand un peu partout sur son clavier° °Essuie le tout et se reprend° Hum, pardon...Faudrait vraiment que je m'achète un clavier waterproof... --''...Enfin, chuis contente que mon début t'es plu, et pour ton plus grand bonheur, voici la suite!!Ha, et pis, marchi pour la review :) !Bonne lecture, et va en paix, fan de mumus (enfin, je présume...) !

**_Millenium_** :Chuis si dur a suivre Oo? Et bé Gomen --''...

Le petit chaperon rouge, version maraudeurs (ou, comment massacrer un classique)

Chapitre 2 :Où on apprend à étiré cinq minute sur sept pages...

**Drianna** °Sur le bord de la crise de nerf°:Viteeeeeeeeeuh !Sa commence !Sa commence, sa commence, sa commence, sa commence!!!SIRIUS !PETER !EN PLAAAAACE, ET PLUS VITE QUE SA!!

**Sirius** °Qui est déjà sur scène°:N'en mais sa va hein ?!Je suis a mon affaire moi!(**Drianna** :Premier qui cri OOC j'le cogne !-**SC** :Calme toi ma dri, tu devient aussi agressive que VDLR...-**VDLR** :Perdon ?!-**SC** :Naaaan, j'ai rien dit ma VD a moi d'amuuuur. –**VDLR** :Mon cul, ouais !-**SC** °matte consciencieusement les fesse de VDLR°:Mais il a rien, ton cul, VD !-**VDLR**°Donne coup de fouet a SC et l'assomme° )

**Drianna** :Haeuu...Gomen mon Siri-chou, je savais pas...°Qui regarde a gauche et a droite comme une cocaïnomane en manque°:Mais ou ce & !#?» de Peter?!

-_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE_!!!

Et tout le monde se retourne vers Rogue, l'auteur du cri de pucelle effarouché précédemment cité.

**Drianna** :Nan ma sa va pas de gueulé comme sa?!

**La pucelle effar...heu, Rogue --''**°la voix toujours dans les aiguë (un peu a la façon de l'Elfe dans le donjon de Naheulbeuk)°:Y'a un truc qui bouge dans ma nuisette !

**Drianna** :On appelle sa un corps, Rogue, le tient, en se qui te concerne.

**Rogue** :Nan, mais tu me prends pour un Griffondor?Je voulais dire par la qu'un truc AUTRE que mon corps bouge dans MON costume !

**Drianna** :Ho...Je m'excuse, mon cher Rogue, mais moi je vois que dalle...

**Rogue** :Nan, mais c'est normal que tu vois pas, avec la jaquette que tu m'a refilé!

**Dri** °Voix très froide°:Qu'est-ce que t'insinue...?

**Rogue** :Que se costume c'est pas un costume, c'est une tente!

**Drianna** :...°Regarde Rogue...enfin, regarde la tête de Rogue qui dépasse de l'amas informe de tissus turquoise a fleur rose qui s'étend à des kilomètres a la ronde autour de lui°Bon...Ok, il est peu être UN PEU ample (**SC** :Arf, l'euphémisme de l'année...) ton costume...mais de la a se que...

Un des (nombreux) pans de la robe (chapiteau) de Rogue se met a bouger tout seul et notre cher serpentard en profite pour re-pratiquer ses vocalises, allant toujours dans le haut du clavier, bien entendu.

**Rogue** :J'vous avait bien dit que y'avait un truc de louche la dedans !!!

**SC** °Lueur perverse dans l'œil°:J'peux allez vérifier pour toi, tu sais...

**Drianna** °Retient SC par le col°:Merci, SC, mais c'est pas la peine. J'ai déjà eu la PDBABTFF au cul assez souvent a cause de toi, merci...

**James** :La PDBABTFF?

**Cocbys** : Protection Department of Bishonen Against the Bad Treatment in the Fan Fiction (on excusera l'anglais boiteux, merci...)

**James** :Ho...Attend, sa existe sa ?

**Cocbys** :Malheureusement, oui...T-T

**Rogue **:Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au problème principal ?!

**SC **°Avec un gros sourire charmeur° :Mais bien sur, mon Sevychou...

**Rogue** :...

**Drianna** :Bon, je m'excuse, mon ptit Rogue, mais il va falloir que quelqu'un parte en exploration dans ta zoliiiiie nuisette. A moins que tu vieuille y allez seule et te retrouver nez a nez avec un truc peut-être hyper effrayant. Du genre...Un détraqueur en string...

**James** :...ou une veracrasse qui danse le french can-can...

**Cocbys** :...ou Bibine et Macgonnagal qui fricote dans un coins...

**Remus** :...ou Dumbledore qui fait une déclaration d'amour a Fudge...

**Sirius** ° encore sur la scène° :Je me sens comme no where...--''

**SC** :...ou une VDLR sexuellement frustré qui cherche un nouveau bishonen a inclure dans une séance intense de Sado-Masochisme!

**Drianna** :Nan, mais sa va !Vous allez finir par lui faire peur avec vos connerie !Et pis, on a des chose plus importante dans les bras !Peter manque a l'appelle, et pis y'a un truc de louche de planquer dans la nuisette de Rogue!Mais...attendez un peu...

Moment de réflexion intensive.

Connexion des deux neurones restante dans la tête de Drianna.

Tilt !

**Drianna** ° l'index lever °:C'est Peter qu'est planquer dans la robe de Rogue !

**Cocbys** °Tapote l'épaule de Drianna°:Heu, dridri...

**Dri** :Koaaaa ?

**Cocbys** °Pointe SC°

Le SC c'est rendu compte avant elle de toute la situation...et il en a profité pour allé visité les dessous de Rogue...

...Sans sa permission...

**Rogue** °Se rend compte de la situation°:IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEKKKK !!!!Va t'en de mes dessous, espèce de pervers!

**SC** °sous la jupe°:P'tain, attend que je le trouve, se connard de Peter, je m'en vais me le te le butter (**Dri** :Waou !Le bel enlignement de déterminant, SC !Ch'te félicite !) !Nan mais sa va pas de se fourré ainsi dans les jupe de mon kick du moment...J'vais lui apprend a cette enflure !

**Drianna** :Et merdeeee!°Plonge sous la jupe de Rogue, sachant très bien qu'un SC jaloux, c'est pire qu'une VDLR frustré sexuellement°SCCC !SI TU TUE MA MÈRE DE CHAPERON ROUGE, JE T'ASSASSINE !!!

Et donc, Drianna, ne souhaitant pas perdre un de ses comédien, plonge sous la jupe de rogue, suivie d'une Cocbys hilare.

**Rogue** :NAN MAIS Y'EN A MARRE ! FOUTÉ LE CAMP DE SOUS MON JUPON !C'EST PAS UNE SALLE COMMUNE, PAR MERLIN!!!

**Drianna **°sort la tête du dit jupon° :Nan, mais fait en pas un drame, la mère-grand, de toute façon, y'a assez de place sous ton costume pour loger Poudlard au complet, alors... !

**Rogue **°Paniquer° :Mais Drianna, tu comprend pas !Je...°chuchote°j'ai pas de boxer sous ma robe !

**Drianna**°Mâchoire au plancher une deuxième fois° :Gneeeeeeeeeeuh ?!

**Cocbys**° referme au passage la machoire de Drianna° :Sans dec' ?HÉ !TOUT LE MONDE !ROGUE EST A POIL SOUS SA JUPE !

**SC** :Ho.Pu.Tain. °Passe en quatrième vitesse et oublie totalement sa chasse au Peter°SEV', MON PTIT CHOOOOOOOOOOOU !MAIS OU TE CACHE TU ?

**James** :Naaaan?

**Remus** :ÔÔ !?!Perdon ?

**Sirius** : !?!Mwahaha !J'amène l'appareil photo !

**Rogue** °Tente de ramener sa robe vers lui(pas facile, sa fait quand même deux bonne minute qu'il tire et il est même pas rendu au quart...)°:Naaaaaaaaaaaaan !Vous, vous n'entrez pas!

**James** :..nous...?

**Sirius** :Sa veux dire... ?

**Remus** :Que Drianna...

**James** :Cocbys...

**Sirius** :SC...

**Remus** :Et Peter...

**James** :Avait le droit d'entré, eux ?!

**Rogue** :Naaaaan !C'est pas......

**Remus** :Vous faites une partouze ou quoi ?

**Sirius** :Si oui, c'est pas sympa les mecs de pas nous avoir invité !Nan, mais je pensait qu'on était potes!°Attrape Remus par le bras°Allez, viens moony, on va se faire du fun tout seul°lueur perverse dans l'œil°!

**Remus** °Qui a piquer un fard monstre°:Huuuuuuuu....

**James**°Grosse goutte de sueur japonaise sur la tempe°:Mon dieu....°Attrape Sirius par le col°Sirius...Je...

**Sirius** :Ha !P'tit Jamy, on t'avais oublier!Toi aussi tu peux v'nir ! °Lui prend lui aussi le bras° allez !On n'a qu'a allez se planquer a l'arrière de la robe...

**Drianna** :Raaaaah, putain, putain, putain !Coc-chan °Tronche de désespéré, plus fataliste, plus mal de tête impossible° aide moi a trouver Peter!!!°S'agrippe a son col° STEUPLAAAAIT!

**Cocbys** :Dri...

**Drianna** °Les yeux exorbité et injecté de sang° Nani ????Nani, nani, nani ?!

**Cocbys** :...ta le genoux dessus...

**Drianna** °Regarde le petit rat qui se tortille sous son genoux°:Ho...°Lache le col de cocbys°Hermm...°Se gratte la tête°...Merci...--''...

**Cocbys** :°Se masse le cou°Pas de quoi...

Drianna attrapes donc le petit rat par la queue et sort de sous la robe de Rogue. Elle se rend compte de la situation, c'est a dire, qu'il se déroule présentement un party dans les jupon de notre serpentard préféré, et qu'elle a totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation...

**Drianna** :Et merde.

**VDLR** :Besoin d'aide ?

**Drianna** :VD ?Mais où t'était toi ?

**VDLR** :J'ai croisé une superbe créature sur mon chemin...Un serpentard blondinet...Y s'appelais Lucius je crois...Je me suis un peu amusé avec lui °Fait une grand sourire sadique en jouant avec son fouet°

**Drianna**°se prend le visage entre les mains° :Hgniiii...pas de détails, s'il te plait...

**VDLR** :Tu sais pas se que tu manque...

**Drianna** :VD, je t'en supplie, fait sortir le monde de sous la jupe de Rogue...

**VDLR** :Bon, bon...°Sort son fouet, le fait claquer sur le plancher°SC !SIRIUS !REMUS !JAMES !Et pis aussi cocbys...RASSEMBLEMENT !AUTREMENT VOUS AUREZ UNE PLACE PRÉVILÉGIER DANS MON PROCHAIN TRIPE S-M !

Et donc, tout le monde sort de la jupe en un rien de temps et fait une jolie petite ligne devant VDLR.

**VDLR** :GARDE A VOUS !!

**Drianna** :Heuu...VD, sa va allez, merci...

**VDLR** :Beuuh...°Range son fouet°

**Drianna** :Donc, l'incident de la robe est passer, il serais donc bien de se rappeler que nous avons une pièce a jouer !Donc...(**Drianna** :Je dit vraiment trop souvent « Donc » dans se dialogue...)J'ai retrouver Peter °Montre le rat°, mais il ne semble pas près a coopéré...Quelqu'un a une baguette, qu'on retransforme cet petite chose en se qu'il est réellement ?

**Remus** :Je peux m'en charger.

**Peter**°Se tortille dans la main de Drianna° :Gniiiiie! Gniiiiiiiiie!(traduction : Naaaaan !Oskooooour !Veux pas jouer dans une pièce de théatre avec cette folle!!Mamaaaaaan !!)

**Sirius** :Ben, voyons mon vieux, qu'est-ce qu'y va pas ?T'as attraper des puces ou quoi ?

**Remus** :Non, je crois plutôt qu'il a le trac...

**Drianna** :C'est pas une raison pour se cacher dans la peau d'un rat comme un con!

**SC** :Vi, et en plus, lui et moi, on a des compte a réglé °regard de-la-mort-qui-tue ! (**Heero** :C'est mon regard !-**Drianna** :Hee-chan !P'tain, mais t'a dit trois mot en une phrase !Je suis sur le cul !-**Heero** :Hn...-**Drianna** :Et pis qu'est-ce qu tu fou ici dans une fic d'harry potter?-**Heero** :Je reprend mon regard. –**Drianna** :Mais tu t'améliore, mon Nee-chan !Quatre mots!Décidément, baiser avec Duo, sa t'aide a t'extériorisé!-**Heero**: Omae o korosué...-**Drianna** :Alors, la, sa, j'le compte pas en t'en que progrès, Heero...)°

**Remus** °pointe sa baguette sur Peter°:Bon...et bien, désoler Wormtail, mais si tu refuse de coopéré...

Et dans une éclaire bleu, le petit rat tombe sur le sol et se transforme en jeune homme grassouillet vêtue d'une robe a carreau rose et jaune et coiffé d'une perruque blonde avec un chignon...

**Peter** °tout tremblant, qui se tient en boule°:Naaaan, pas sa...Veeeeeux pas!°Sanglote°

**SC** :Relève toi, tanshoo!

**Peter** :Tanshoo ?

**Drianna** :Veux mieux pour toi que tu sache pas...

**Cocbys** :Hé !Mais moi je sais se que sa veux dire !Dans le dico jap, sa dit que c une insulte par rapport a la taille du Mpwff!

**Drianna** °main sur la bouche de cocbys et grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe°:Alooooors, tu disait quoi SC?°rire nerveux°

**SC** :Je disait qu'il est mieux d'Avoir une bonne explication pour être allez se planquer dans les robes de Sevychou, parce que sinon, sa va chier (**Dri** :Le donjon de Naheulbeuk t'influence beaucoup trop, mon SC-chan. –**SC** :Bastoooooooon !!) !

**Peter** °sanglote encore°:C que j'veux pas faire la pièceeeeeee !

**Drianna** :Désoler mon petit rat, mais t'ai obliger !

**Peter** :Naaaaaaan !Veux pas !Je veux pas y allez !°Se jette aux pieds de Drianna°J'ai jouer une fois dans « blanche neige et les septs nains » quand j'avais sept ans et se fut un vrai désastre !Veux pas recommencer !J'ai autant de talent de comédien qu'une patte de chaise est douer pour dansé la claquette !

**Drianna** :Rooooh....Mais la, si tu ne monte pas sur scène, qui va faire la maman de mon paddy-chou ?

Tilt ! -idée

**Drianna** °Gros sourire pervers imprimé dans la figure°:Ho...Finalement, c'est bon, t'aura pas a jouer...Je vais m'arranger...

**Sirius** :Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'le sens mal, se sourire...

**Drianna** : °énorme sourire° JE serais la mère du petit chaperon rouge, en fin de compte, c'est t'y pas beau sa ? °fière d'elle°

...Foooooooohooooooohoooooooooohoooooooooo...°boule d'herbe qui passe, comme dans les vieux western°

**Sirius** :Et merdum...--''

**Drianna** :Sa va pas mon Siri-chou ?

**Sirius** :...

**Drianna** :Bon...qui ne dit point consent !Ok, avant de se mettre, je veux m'assuré que personne me manque...Sirius, herm, l'est là...Remus ?

**Remus** :Ici.

**Drianna** :James?

**James** :Les colon a carreau qui se trouve a ta droite te répond « vi ???? ».

**Drianna** :Je vais le prendre comme une réponse affirmative...Roguychou ?

**Rogue** :Ho milieu de sa robe, comme toujours, merci...

**Drianna** :Accessoiriste ?

**Cocbys** :Présenteeeeeeeeuh !

**Drianna** :Souffleur ?

**SC** :Juste ici !

**Drianna** :Narratrice ?

...BzzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzz(mouche qui vole, pour ceux qui avait pas piger)...

**Drianna** :Narratrice ?

Re...

**Drianna** :Narratrice !!

Et re re...

**Drianna** :Bon dieu de merde, ou est-ce qu'elle est passer, cette $/&# de VDLR ?!

**Remus** :La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle courrait après Voldy himself...

**Drianna** :Putain, mais pourquoi j'ai hérité d'une deuxième moi aussi obsédé ?Bon...Qui va bien pouvoir faire la narratrice... ?Moi je peux pas, je suis supposé gérer tout le bordel...Hum...

Réflexion intense...

Clagage de doigt.

**Dri** :Je sais !MARIIIIIIIII!

Et hop, une jeune fille tombe du ciel, juste devant Drianna.

**La fille en question** °derrière au sol, se massant les fesses° :Ayeuh, mon cuuuuul...

**Drianna**°Tend la mains a la fille pour l'aider a se relever° :Chalut Marianne !

**Marianne** °prend la mains et se relève°:Heu, salut...Drianna ?

**Drianna** :Nan, le pape, baka!Alors, a par les fesse, pas trop meurtrie par ta chute ?

**Marianne** :Hu, nan, sa va...

**Drianna** :Cooool !Marianne, ma copineuh a moi que z'aime (Comme amie, on s'entend...), sa te dirais de faire la narratrice pour ma pièce de théâtre?VDLR m'a lâcher au dernier moment pour allez chassez le Voldy...

**Marianne** :Hum...

**Drianna** :S'teuplait !Tu me sauverais la vie !

**Marianne** :Bon, oki !Mais tu me dessine mon kitty en uniforme se soir, sans faute !

**Drianna**°saute au cou de Marianne° :Viiiii !Marchi, ma grande!Je te f'rai le plus sexy des kittys de toute l'histoire des chattons, promis 1!!!

**Marianne**°Plus capable de respiré, pour cause de la yaoiste schizophrène pendu a son cou° :Haaaaarg !Driiiii !

**Drianna** °Se rend compte qu'elle étouffe sa narratrice°:Hu...°lâche son amie° Gomen nasai...--''

**Marianne** : °reprend doucement une couleur normal°Sa va, sa va...

**Drianna** :Bon !Cool, cette fois-ci, on commence pour vrai !°Sort sont porte-voix de réalisatrice° :TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE !!!Mari-chan, vla ton , prépare toi, c'est toi qui est en contrôle des décors, alors, steup, sois a ton affaire!SC-Chou, sort des jupe de Rogue et va te placer dans le...heu...l'endroit des souffleur, tsé la...Paddychoupinet, c'est pas le temps de draguer Mumus, en scène mon grand !

Et donc, Drianna et sa troupe de joyeux lurons vont de placer sur la scène, attendant, le cœur battant que la voix de Marianne retentisse et que le rideaux se lève...

TBC (Mwahaha !!!Et voilà que je r'fait le coup d'la fin foireuse!Chuis missante, n'est-ce pas ?)

-**SC** :Ma chère dridri choupi n'a moi que z'aime, je crois que t'a légèrement exagéré sur se chap...

-**Dri** :Tient, moi aussi, j'ai comme l'impression que je suis chienne, la...Bon, j'étire vraiment trop mes délire, prochain chap, je commence la pièce pour vrai, juré cracher !Et pis, soyez indulgent, siouplait, j'ai fini se chap a 11 heure du soir...

-**VDLR** :D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller dormir, en plus, fallait que tu finisse ton cossin d'histoire...Sa va être bo a l'école, demain...

-**Dri** :VD, je t'emmerde...

-**VDLR**:Hé!On m'apelle pas « voix de la raison » pour rien !

1 :Je m'explique...Kitty est un nom de code que moi et Mari utilisons pour désigner son kick(son mamour, quoi...le type quel aime...) du moment...Elle voulais que je le mangaïse (encore une fois --'') et que je lui fasse faire un pose sexy, se, dans un uniforme de l'armé(enfin, avec ce qui restera de l'uniforme, une fois qu'elle sera passer par la, c'est a dire, pas grand chose XD)...L'idée est parti d'un de nos nombreux délires...Alors, vous en faite pas, Mari n'est pas zoophile !

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	3. Où on a vraiment l'esprit mal tourné

_Dislcaimer_ :Les rose sont rouge, les violet sont bleu et pis les bisho sont a J.K.Rowling alors...Mais pas touche a mes Moi, y sont chiant parfois, mais ses sont mes Moi a moi!

_Genre_ :Massacrage de classique, perversité aigu et pis déconnage en vue !Tous sa sur une sauce yaoiesquement délirante...!Oui, je suis encore en Sugar High, malheureusement pour vous ;P!

_Couple_ :Nan, chuis célibataire endurcie, mais pourqu...Ha....Heu, chétait pas cha la question ?°yeux de bichon innocent°

Créature susceptible de se retrouver dans l'histoire, autre que les perso de Harry Potter(pour une meilleur compréhension de la fic (si il y a un truc a comprendre bien sur --'')) :

_Drianna_ :C'est l'auteur de ce délire...Elle est folle...Et légèrement schizophrène...

_SC_ :C'est une deuxième personnalité de Drianna, c'est son Moi yaoiste. C'est un gars et aussi un pervers de première!

_VDLR_ (Voix De La Raison):Autre personnalité de Drianna, elle est chiante, pas très friande de yaoi et le pire c'est qu'elle est sado-maso!Elle pète les bulle a tout le monde et donne des coup de fouet quand elle est pas contente...

_Cocbys_ :Mwéhéhé !C'est une nouvelle venue !Et c'est mon nami a moa!C'est une auteur de fic, particulièrement friande de Paddy/Moony!Je l'ai invité a venir si elle voulait, et elle a décidé de faire l'accessoiriste ! (laisser moi précisé que Cocbys n'est pas une co-auteur, mais bien une invité dans cette fic !Toute les paroles et les geste qui lui sont attribué dans cette fic sont imaginé par moi et personne d'autre!)!!!

_Marianne_ :Nouvelle venue numéro 2 !C'est une copineeeeeuh, elle aussi!Elle n'aime pas particulièrement le yaoi, en faite, elle lit des het plus que d'autre chose, mais je tente désespérément de la convertir, ce qui marche plus ou moins...Enfin, on s'en fout, c'est pas grave p-c-q elle aussi c mon nami !!Donc, elle va faire la narratrice !!! (je tien a signaler que Marianne n'est pas non plus une co-auteur, donc, toutes ses actions et ses paroles sortent de ma tête, et non pas de la sienne !!!)(Hey, tout le monde !notre marie national a fait sa première fic, il y a de sa pas longtemps !Grosse mains d'applaudissement tout le monde !!!Vous pourriez allez jeté un coup d'œil a sa fic !S'rais bien pour elle (faire de la pub ?mé naaaaan !Je lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce...!Bon, oki, je fait de la pub, et alors ?), vous croyez pas ?)

_Dico Jap_ :

_Baka_ :Idiot, crétin, imbécile

_Bishonen (est parfois racourci a "bisho"):_ Veux littéralement dire « beau jeune homme », puisque « bi » veux dire « beau » et shonen signifie « garçon » ou « jeune homme ». Le bishonen est une espèce rare et menacé, très prisé par les fan ficueuse et les yaoiste pour son physique de rêve et ses joli ptite fesses...Il reste encore quelque bishonen sauvage un peu partout a travers le monde, mais on en trouve plus spécialement dans le nord du Japon...La chasse au bishonen est formellement interdit par la loi, mais c'est ça qui fait que le bisho se vend si cher (Dri :Ben vi quoi, je pourrais même pas me payer une dent de bisho, tellement c coûteux TT)

_Gomen (nasai_):Désolé

_Itaï_:Ayeuh!

_Kami_**-**_Sama_: "Mon dieu"... ou "seigneur"

_Kuso (ou K'so, lorsque dit rapidement_):Merde

_Nani?_ :Quoi?

_Ne_ :N'est-ce pas

_Omae o korosu_ :Phrase préféré d'un certain Perfect Soldier dans Gundam Wing, sa signifie « je vais te tuer ». Drianna lâche sa tout bout de champ quand elle est pas contente

_Tanshoo_ :Insulte japonaise très outrageuse qu'on peu juste dire au mec...C par rapport a la taille du...enfin...vous me suivez?

_Yata !_ : « On l'a eux ! », « J'ai réussi ! » ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui si rattache....C'est une sorte de cri de la victoire...

_Réponse au Reviews_ :

**Drago Malefoy** :Hinhin, pauvre Malefoy!Savoir la triste vérité, que son père c'est un joue fait coincé par une VDLR en manque!Je compatie(-**VDLR** :Sa veux dire quoi sa? -**Dri** :Mais rien, voyoooons !-.-;;)! Mais bon, elle a pas été capable d'attraper Voldy, rassure toi...Elle pas asser douer encore dans le maniement du fouet...(**Dri** :Sa, sa me rassure vraiment bcp plus que tu le crois!-**VDLR** :Pardon?Je peux savoir se que sous entend?-**Dri** :Mé rieeeen!Arrête avec ta paranoïa!-.-;;)Arf!A par sa, très contente de voir que je plais encore a ce grand et respectable Drago!Je suis flatté... :)...J'espère que le prochain chap te fera autant rire!

**slipou** : Arf!Je sens que SC et VDLR vont encore insisté pour que je les mettent plus en scène a l'avenir !Alala !Les égocentrique !On les complimente une fois et sa y est, sa veux la première place!hum, hum, mais je m'éloigne!Merci pour la review !Sa fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on prend a peine de laisser un commentaire !Voici la suite, dans l'espoir que sa te plaise !

**gaelle griffondor** :°énorme sourire idiot°Ha, et...ben merchi, très contente que sa te plaise!La suite est ici, juste sous ton nez, fraîche sorti de ma tétête!J'espère qu'elle te plaira!:)

**galouz** :Arf, merci pour le compliment #-.-#, ché gentil :). J'aime bien le chap2, moi aussi!J'espère en tout cas que le chap 3 te plaira autant!Perso, moi qui suis allez visité cette superbe nuisette qu'est celle de Rogue, je peux comprendre ton envie!Arf, un jour, vaudrais que je fasse des portes ouverts dans ses dessous ;P(-**SC** :Hooo!Mais quelle bonne idée!Je pourrai amener mon appareil photo?)!Pas sur qu'il va apprécier l'idée, mais sa on s'en fout, c'est pas lui qui décide °sourire de sadiqueperverse au max°!T'iras jeté un coup d'œil ;P!'Fin, voici le suite, avec le début de la pièce!Que le théatre commence!

**behane** :Looll, et bé, merchi pour les compliment, j'en ai rougi, franchement!Et pis en plus, t'a mis mes Moi dans un états d'euphorie le plus total(**SC** :ELLE A DIT QU'ON ÉTAIT TROP MARRANT!!VD, TOPE LA!-**VDLR** :Wéééé!°fait un high five avec SC°-**Dri** :Pour une fois qu'ils se saute pas a la gorge...-.-''...Une première!)!Hihi!Pour ce qui est du Chap3, et bien le voici(vi, je sais, que de perspicacité....-.-'')!Mais je crois que tu va baver encore longtemps, p-c-q Remus et Sirius, y font rien de bien concret dans se chap, mais bon, avec un peu de patiente, sa devrais pas être trop pire :)!D'ailleur je les ai mit dans de situation plutôt...hum...disons, ambigu, dans se chap ;P!T'aura qu'a laisser aller ton imagination!arf!'Fin, j'espère que sa te plaira!

**marianne221** :Alala!Que serais-je sans les potins amoureux de la grande Marianne?Hum...Un autrice avec tes reviews en moins, je suppose!Arf, seul hic après sa, c que je te répond en vrai et que j'ai rien a dire dans ta réponse de review...-.-''...Hum, mais une question comme sa..._Que faisais-tu dans un placard, avec kitty, en plus?!_(vi, je sais, sa fait un bout que les kitty te laisse indifférente, mais tout de même, je suis curieuse(-**SC** :Et perverse, surtout!-**Dri** :Boaah,!A peine! –**SC** :Vi, bien sur, on te crois...)!)Et la par contre, pour se qui est de la perversité, je crois que je suis légèrement plus perverse que toi, ma chtite Marie...Tk, on se fera un débat la dessus un de ses jours en vrai, mais pour l'instant, je vais terminer ta réponse, et te souhaité bonne lecture!J'espère que tu va aimer, ma grande :)!

**ChOuPs )** :Héé!Mais, chais toi, Zoé, n'est-ce pas?Je m'en était même pas aperçue quand tu ma mailer!Roooh!J'ai vraiment aucun sens de l'observation!Arf!Tien, ben je vais te faire plaisir, voici le nouveaux chap!T'aura pas eu a trop attendre je crois cette fois :)... Tk, j'espère que sa te plaira!Grosse Bizz, consoeur Féline (dsl, sa me tentait de la placer celle sa :P, arf!)!

**Murrey** :Et reMDR!!C'est définitif!J'adore tes reviews!Elles me font trop rire!Et ben dit donc...!La robe de Rogue est vraiment trop longue!Elle se rend même chez toi!En plus, elle te fait prendre des débarque!J'vais allez me plaindre au type qui me l'a vendu, c'est pas sécuritaire son truc!Mais bon, au moins, elle ta fait rire, et sa c'est plutôt bien :)...fo dire que je me suis bien marrer en l'écrivant aussi...Vraiment contente que mon chap t'es plus, j'espère aussi que tu t'es rien pété, en attendant que je poste la suite!'Fin, fait attention, tout de même en lisant se chap!je voudrais pas perde une lectrice, qui en plus me fait trop rire dans ses review ;P! (arf, moi aussi, je pense que je parle trop...--'', herm....)

**liaul (patlaure83club-internet.fr)** :Loooll, je me suis rendu compte y'a de sa pas trop longtemps que parfois, c mieux d'écouter sa voix de la raison quand on parle de devoir...Arf...--''...Mais bon, moi aussi, j'irais pas trop chassé le Voldy avec elle...hum hum, par contre, le loup-garoup, je dit pas non, au contraire :D!T'en fait pas, la chasse sera bientôt ouverte...peut-être pas dans se chap, mais bientôt...Un conseil, trouve toi un chien, sa repère les loups-garous a des kilomètres à la ronde ;P!

...

...

...

...

(**Dri** :DON'T WANNA BE AMERICAN IDIOT! –**SC**:Dri, je peux savoir pourquoi tu chante du green day, la? –**Dri** :Heu...p-c-q c'est bon ?et qui je l'ai dans la tête ?-**SC** :T vraiment bizzare des fois toi...--'')

...

...

...

...

Le petit chaperon rouge, version maraudeurs (ou, comment massacrer un classique)

Chapitre 3 :Où on a vraiment l'esprit mal tourné...

...

...

...

...

Le rideau se lève doucement, donnant une vue sur un décors de village plonger dans une semi obscurité (les lumière sont tamisé), tandis que la voix de la narratrice, j'ai nommé Marianne, retenti.

« Il était une fois, dans une village lointain, une très jolie petite fille. Sa mère, qui l'aimait beaucoup, ne cessait de lui faire des cadeaux. Un jour, elle lui offrir un chaperon de velours rouge. Il lui alla si bien qu'elle décida de toujours le porté. Partout où elle allait, on l'appelait le petit Chaperon Rouge. »

Les rideau sont maintenant levez jusqu'à leur plus haut. L'éclairage redevient normal.

**Drianna** :Petit Chaperon Rouge ?Vient ici, j'ai quelque chose a te demander !

C'est donc dans un enthousiasme _débordant_ que Sirius s'approche de Drianna. Il s'arrête devant elle et baisse la tête.

**Drianna** °tête lever°:Heee...

Drianna,1m66

Sirius, 1m83

_En coulisse :_

.........Blush général.......

**Remus** :Dites, elle y avait penser a la différence de taille quand elle a choisi ses acteurs?

**Cocbys** :Je pense pas, non....--'''

_Sur scène_ :

**Drianna** :Bonjours mon petit chaperon rouge à moi que j'adore...(En coulisse : -Remus °grince des dent°...-Tout le monde °grosse goute de sueur japonaise sur la tempe°)!Toi qui est si gentille, irais tu, s'il te plait, porter ce petit pot de beurre et cette galette a ta mère grand qui est malade ?

**Sirius** °sourire crispé°:Oui, bien sur...Maman...°prend le panier a provision°

**Drianna**°tout sourire° :Merci ma petite (_En coulisse _: -Toute le monde :Petite...?Ôo''''''), n'oublie pas, prend garde au créature qui rodent dans la forêt...Et au loup surtout...Il a peut-être une bouille d'ange, mais il cache bien sont jeu, c'est un pervers qui n'en veux qu'a tes belles fesses...!

_En coulisse :_

**Remus** °qui s'étouffe a moitié°:Qu..Quoi?!A ses belles fesses ?!

**Cocbys** °perdu dans ses penser°:C'est vrai qu'il a de belles fesses, le Sirius...

**James** °qui feuillet les réplique de la Mère ° :Dites, c'est moi où la tirade de Dri, c'est de l'improvisation ?

**Remus** :He...?Tu veux dire qu'elle improvise, là ?!

**James** :On dirais...

_Sur scène :_

**Sirius** °Qui a soudainement un grand sourire pervers suite a la dite tirade de la schizophrène yaoiste°: Oui, bien sur...Mère....Je vais faire attention...

Et Sirius entame un mouvement pour partir, mais Drianna lui attrape par le bras.

_En coulisse_ :

**Tout le monde** :Mais kesskel fout ?!

_Sur Scène_ :

**Drianna** :Dit donc, ma petite, j'ai pas eu mon bizou!

**Sirius** °Alarmé, p-c-q'il connais Drianna et ne sait que trop bien a quoi s'attendre de sa par° :KOAAAAA ?!

_En coulisse:_

**Remus** °qui a les ongles fermement planté dans le bras de James et qui semble légèrement enragé(ben vi, lui aussi, il la connais la dri)° :Raaah...C'estpasdujeuvoyons, elleapasledroitdeluidemandersa, c'estpascorrectc'estvraimentdégueulasse....

**James** °qui souffre silencieusement en perdant son sang° :Moony...Je saigne...

**Remus** :Elledevraispasavoirledroitdecontrôlersesacteurcommesac'estdel'abusdepouvoir... !

**James** °Pleure, perd son sang et souffre un peu moins silencieusement °:Le pire c'est qu'il s'en fout...T-T

**SC** :Mééééé non, il s'en rend pas compte, c'est tout...

_Sur scène_ :

**Drianna** :Ben vi !Un bizou!Les mère on plus le droit d'embrasser leur enfants maintenant?

**Sirius** :Sa dépend toujours de comment tu t'y prend...

**Drianna** :Ha !Les jeunes de nos jours, toujours a se plaindre !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle empoigne le col de Sirius, le tire vers elle et lui roule un patin des plus majestueux qui sois !

_En coulisse_ :

**Remus**°Hyper Crisper, qui serre le bras de James avec beaucoup trop de force° :Gniiiiiiii....(sorte de plainte de jalousie non refouler...)

**James**°qui ne saigne plus parce qu'il n'a plus de circulation dans le bras, tellement Remus le serre fort° :Et ben dit donc, elle est vraiment pas coincé du cul, la mère...

**SC** :Waouuuuu !Sa c'est ma Dri a moi que je connais!LET'S GO DRIDRI, LET'S GO !!!RÉCURE LUI LES AMYDALES AU PADDY !!!

**Cocbys **°Machoir au plancher° :Ho...my...god...

**Marianne **:Ha!Crisse de mardeuse1!!!(Ndla :Je signal ici que nous sommes toutes, moi, Marie et Cocbys, des québécoise pur laine et qu'il nous arrive parfois (**SC** :Parfois ???) de sacré...)

Sur scène : (ou on a tout entendu les commentaire de Marianne p-c-q'elle avait laisser sont micro de narratrice ouvert)

**Spectateurs** °accablé°:........--''..........

**Drianna**°Qui lâche Sirius, avec sourire qui semble hurler « Yataaaaaaaa ! » sur les lèvres° :.....merci pour le bizou, chaperon, tu peux t'en allez...

**Sirius**°Définitivement sonné° :.............O-O......

**Drianna** :Allez !Allez chaperon rouge, il faut que tu aille porter le panier a ta mère grand !°elle le tourne pour le mettre face a la route°Let's go!°Lui donne une tape sur les fesses pour qui s'en aille (**SC** :Juste pour sa, n'est-ce pas ma Dri ?-**Dri**°Regard hyper pervers° :Naaaan, pas juste pour sa, en effet ;P !)°

**Sirius**°qui marche et qui se traîne les pied° :Je...me...suis...fait...embrasser...par une môme...

**Drianna**°qui croise ses bras et penche la tête sur le coté° :Hum...Ma petite chouette a l'air bien préoccuper de se temps si...Il lui faudrait un mec...

Et c'est ainsi que les lumière se tamise de nouveaux et que les acteurs sorte de la scène.

**Drianna** °qui gambade comme une folle, dans un état d'euphorie rarement atteint° : J'ai embrasser Sirius !J'ai embrasser Sirius !J'ai embrasser Sirius !!!Waaaaaaaaa !!MON FANTASMEEEUH !!!2

**SC** °Qui tente désespérément de retenir Drianna° :C'est génial, sa, ma Dri, mais la, faudrait peut-être penser a préparé la scène suivante non ?

**Drianna** :Ha !Heu, oui!Coc-Chan !S'rais bien si tu mettait le décors suivant !

**Cocbys** :Pas de problème !°tape des mains pour faire tombé le décors°

SPLAM !!!

**Marianne** :Et merde !

**Drianna** :Quoi ?

**Marianne** :Le décors de la foret est pris dans la sortie des coulisse qui mène sur la scène !

**SC, Drianna et VDLR** :K'suuuuuuuuu !

**Drianna** :Hé !Mais, VD, kess tu fous ici?

**VDLR** :Bah, j'ai pas été capable de capturé mon Voldy, alors, avant de crever par le biais d'un de ses avada kedavra, je suis revenu...

**SC** :Dit, ma Coc-chan, la prochaine fois que tu fera tombé un décors, s'rais bien d'un peu mieux t'enligné, tsé ...

**Cocbys** :Hééé...Gomen...--'' ...

**Drianna** :Bon, c'est pas tout sa !Va falloir le bouger, se putain de décors !Remus, Sirius!J'ai besoin de vous !

**Sirius** :Hé ho !Pourquoi c'est toujours nous?

**Drianna** :Parce que vous êtes les seul vrai males, ici !

**Rogue, James et SC** :Hého !Et nous, on est quoi ?

**Drianna** :Bah, Rogue, t'est bien mignon, mais tu me semble frêle. James, t'as des lunette, et tout le monde ses qu'un vrai male ne porte pas de lunette(**Dri** :Je signal ici que je ne pense pas se que je dis), et pis SC, bah, t'ai légèrement trop jeune, en plus, t'ai un peu efféminé, mon grand...

**James, Rogue** :Pardooooon ?!

**SC** :Bah, je peux pas nier...Je suis tout de même le deuxième Moi d'une fille, alors...

**Drianna** :Bon, c'est pas tout sa !Siri, Moony !En place, vous allez pousser!

Et donc, Sirius et Remus s'approche du décors et accroche au passage Marianne, ouvrant par mégarde son micro de narratrice qui est brancher a un système de son qui permet au public de tout entendre...

Dans les bancs des spectateurs :

**George le spectateur** :Que se passe-t-il, ma chère ?

**Henriette la spectatrice **:Je ne sais pas...

A l'avant, sur la scène, une jeune fille au cheveux châtain frisé est apparue, une raie de lumière de projecteur braquer sur elle...

**Jeune fille (drianna)** :Chers spectateurs, veuillez nous excuser, nous éprouvons en se moment quelque problème technique...Mais ne vous en faite pas, le t...

Une voix se fait attendre, voix sortant des hauts-parleurs.

**Voix 1** :Mais pousse plus fort que je te dit !Aies pas peur!Tu vas pas me faire mal tu sais !

**Voix 2** :Je sais, mais...Je fais se que je peux !C'est que je suis un peu a l'étroit la!

**Voix 1** :Et si je me met comme sa, c'est mieux ?

**Voix 2** :Huo !Nan, je pense que c'est coincé...

**Voix 1** :Et merdeee !Mais t'es vraiment nul !

**Voix 2** :Qu'est-ce que j'y peux !C'est la première fois que je fait sa !

**Voix 1** :Bon, ben regarde, si je tourne comme sa, c un peu mieux ?

**Voix 2** :Ou...oui...

**Voix 1** :Bon, ben la, t'a qu'a tiré, et sa devrais aller !

**Voix 2** :Hgnnn...!

**Voix 1** :Ho... !ho !Je...Oui !Continue comme sa, je...je crois que sa vient !

**Voix 2** :Je...je...Paddy!Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps...

**Voix 1** :Non !Surtout n'arrête pas, Moony !C'est bon comme sa !

**Voix 2** :A...Attend!

**Voix 1** :Pousse, je te dit !

...silence rempli de petit « gnnni ! » « hmmfp » et autre gémissement/jérémiades/onomatopée ...

Suivie d'un grand « haaaaa ! » et d'un soupire de soulagement...

**Voix 1** °essoufflé°:Tu voix, s'était pas si dur...

**Voix 2** °essoufflé aussi° :N...non...

**Drianna** :°la tête qui penche par en avant, pliant sous le poids de la grosse, très grosse goutte de sueur qui perle sur sa tempe°...

**George le spectateur** °évente Henriette la spectatrice qui vient de s'évanouir avec un mouchoir° :Allons, ma chère, revenez en...

**Erménégile, autre spectateur **°se gratte le menton, sceptique° : ''Problème technique'' ?

_Retour dans les coulisses_ :

**Drianna** °qui rentre, toujours accablé par le poids de sa goute° :Les...mecs...vous êtes vraiment...

**Remus et Sirius** °qui étaient tout sourire parce qu'ils avaient réussi a pousser le décors sur la scène° :Quoi ?

**Drianna** :...heu...non, laisser tombé...Entré donc en scène, a la place, c'est a vous !

**Sirius** :A, vi, c'est vrai !

**Marianne** °va pour ouvrir son micro de Narratrice, mais se rend compte qu'il l'est déjà°:...Dri...

**Drianna** :Vi ?

**Marie** :Mon micro était ouvert...ils ont tout entendu ?

**Dri** :Vi....--''

**Marie** :... ... .... °bruit du silence°... ... ...Pff...ff...ff..PWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

**Drianna** °prend sa tête entre ses mains° :Kami-samaaaaaaaa..........

_Sur la scène :_

La lumière est tamisé, on vois la forêt légèrement éclairer...La voix harmonieuse et délicate de Marianne, la narratrice, surgit au loin...

« Le petit...le petit...le petit...pwahahaha !!A non désolé Dri, c'est trop drôle vraiment !Je suis pas capable de garder mon sérieux ! »

(**Dri** :J'ai dit HARMONIEUSE et DÉLICATE !!!)

« COUTCHI !! (bruit de fouet)»

« VDLRRRRRR !!Nan mais sa va pas ?!Tu veux tué ma narratrice ou quoi ?! »

« Mais non !Juste lui faire reprendre ses esprits! »

« Pas besoin de les reprendre, contrairement a toi, moi je suis saine dans ma tête, alors pas besoins de me fouetté! »

« Comment sa, « contrairement a toi » ? »

« Ho, fait pas semblant la Sado-Maso ! »

« Qu...!Attend un peu, toi, p'tite insolente, tu va tâté mon fouet ! »

« Gniiii !Dri, ton autre Toi veux me tuer, moi ! »

« Dri, écarte toi, c'est entre moi et ta Narratrice ! »

« Dites, c'est pas fini vos conneries ? »

« SC !Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« A vrai dire Dri, c'est celui de Peter, il c'est lâcher un peu plus loin et sa sens la bombabousse a des kilomètre a la ronde, alors... »

« Épargne moi les détails, mon chou... »

(n'oublier pas que le tout est projeté dans la salle a l'aide de deux énorme hauts-parleurs...Pov' publics...)

**Sirius et Remus**°Grosse goute de sueur sur la tempe°:...--''....

**Remus** °qui se tourne vers l'animagus°:Si on faisait une partie de bataille explosive, le temps qu'ils se calme ?

**Sirius** °matte conciensieusement Remus dans son joli (et surtout petit) costume°:Hum...J'aurais une meilleur idée pour passer le temps...°se passa la langue sur les lèvres°

**Remus** °qui a piquer un jolie fard clignotant avec un écriteaux fluorescent marquer « Wooooé ? » en plus° :Qu...quoi ?Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

**Sirius** °empoigne Moony par la taille et l'approche de lui° :Laisse moi te le dire a l'oreille...

**Remus** °sur le bord de fondre dans ses bras° :Si...rius ?

Mais avant que Paddy n'est pu dire un mots a son loup-garoup préféré, Marianne, courrant comme si elle avait le feu au cul passe devant eux, ébouriffant au passage leur cheveux, tellement elle est passer vite , suivi d'une VDLR légèrement furax, fouet sorti. Cette dernière ne pris pas la peine de les contourné et leur rentra tout bonnement dedans, les faisant revoler dans les branche basse d'un chêne artificiel.

**Drianna** °qui est elle aussi sorti et qui court après son Moi Sado-Maso°:VDDDDD !!T'A PAS INTÉRÊT A TUER MA NARRATRICE, SINON JE CONFISQUE TOUT TES JOUJOUS PERSO EN CUIR!!!

**SC** °qui court après Drianna et qui tient une banderole marqué «LONG LIFE TO ALL THE PRO-YAOISTE» derrière lui° :Dites, les meufs, c'est bien beau tout sa, mais la pièce elle, on en fait quoi ?

**Cocbys** °Qui cours après tout le bordel, simplement p-c-q sa a l'air le fun, avec une pancarte « PADDY/MOONY 4EVER, PUPPIES POWEEEEEEER » sur l'épaule° :Hinhin!Sa, on le saura dans le prochain chap, Truc!

**SC** :Le « truc », il a un nom, tu sais !

**Cocbys** :Ouais, et alors ?Moi j'ai bien une pancarte ou il est marquer « PADDY/MOONY 4EVER, PUPPIES POWEEEEEEER » sur l'épaule !Est-ce que je m'en plain pour autant ?

**SC** :.....--'''....Alala...Tu comprend pas ce que je veux dire, ma chtite coc-chan...

**Remus** °qui joue après un feuille de chêne en plastique de sa branche comme si de rien était°:...Parfois je me demande ce qu'on fiche ici...--''

**Sirius** :Haaa, que veux tu !L'esprit d'une Fanfikeuses, c'est impénétrable !

**Remus** :Depuis quand est tu philosophe, toi ?

**Sirius** :Bah...

Et c'est sur se charmant tableau que l'auteur s'endort sur son clavier, marquant ainsi la fin du chapitre...

TBC...

**Drianna** °qui baille a s'en décrocher la machoir° :Booooooon, voilà, j'ai bouclé mon chap 3...°fière d'elle°, je vais pouvoir allez me coucher et finir mon Angel Sanctuary 3...

**SC** :Viii !Vivement de retrouver Kira!Arf, nan mais quel bo mec !

**VDLR** :Je préfère Rochel...

**Drianna** :Pfff !Le plus cool, c'est Hatsuharu!

**SC** :Dri, lui il est dans Fruits Basket...

**Dri** :Et alors ?Il est cool, Haru!

**SC** :Il me semblait que ton bishonen des bishonen, c'était ton Cloud a toi, de FF7 ?

**Dri** :Viiiiiii, jamais dit le contraire non plus!VIVE CLOUD ET LE TRIO DES PTIT SOLDAT, J'AI NOMMÉ ZACK, CLOUD ET SEPHIROTH !!!

**VDLR** :Dri, vient te coucher...Il commence a être tard...

**Dri** :Vi, j'arrive !°Dri en mode chibi empoigne sa peluche Cloud et prend la main de VD, comme une gamine°

**SC** :Arf...comme c kawai...Bonne nuit tout le monde...!

1 :Sa équivaudrais environ a « putain de veinard/chanceuse/luckeuse... » ou un truc du genre...

2 :Pour ceux et celles qui connaissent Gravitation, elle est passer en mode SD power et rebondit partout, un peu comme Shuichi quand il apprend qu'il va passer a la télé (enfin, il me semble...c bien sa qu'il fait ? Tk, je sais qu'a un moment donner dans cet épisode, il se met a voler comme un dingue en mode SD...du moins, il me semble...°se gratte la tête, se disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle réécoute ses épisodes de Gravitation°)

Arf !J'ai bouclé se chap a 2 heure du mat !Chuis fatiguéééééééé !Une chtite reviews pour récompenser mon effort ?°mode chibi eyes on°


	4. Où les pianos volent bas

_Disclaimer_ :Rien n'est a moi!Sirius est a Remus et vice-versa, James est a Lyli, et pis Rogue est a mon SC chou…Pis Peter, j'en veux pas alors…Non a vrai dire, ils sont tous a J.K.Rowling…Snif…Mais par contre, mes Moi son a moi et le resterons!Quoique je peux bien prêter SC a Rogue, ils ont pas l'air de se détester…°sourire plein de sous-entendu°

_Genre_ :Gros gros gros gros délire!Tout le monde s'engueule, tout le monde s'embrasse, tout le monde se tabasse!Et non, c'est pas une partouze!C'est un délire Yaoi, nuance ;P.

_Couple_ : Hin hin…Non, mais tout de même…Vous croyez pas que je vais tout avouez aussi facilement?

_Créature susceptible de se retrouver dans l'histoire, autre que les perso de Harry Potter_(pour une meilleur compréhension de la fic (si il y a un truc a comprendre bien sur -'')) :

_Drianna_ :C'est l'auteur de ce délire...Elle est folle...Et légèrement schizophrène...

_SC_ :C'est une deuxième personnalité de Drianna, c'est son Moi yaoiste. C'est un gars et aussi un pervers de première!

_VDLR_ (Voix De La Raison):Autre personnalité de Drianna, elle est chiante, pas très friande de yaoi et le pire c'est qu'elle est sado-maso!Elle pète les bulle a tout le monde et donne des coup de fouet quand elle est pas contente...

_Cocbys_ :Mwéhéhé !C'est une nouvelle venue !Et c'est mon nami a moa!C'est une auteur de fic, particulièrement friande de Paddy/Moony!Je l'ai invité a venir si elle voulait, et elle a décidé de faire l'accessoiriste ! (laisser moi précisé que Cocbys n'est pas une co-auteur, mais bien une invité dans cette fic !Toute les paroles et les geste qui lui sont attribué dans cette fic sont imaginé par moi et personne d'autre!)!

_Marianne_ :Nouvelle venue numéro 2 !C'est une copineeeeeuh, elle aussi!Elle n'aime pas particulièrement le yaoi, en faite, elle lit des het plus que d'autre chose, mais je tente désespérément de la convertir, ce qui marche plus ou moins...Enfin, on s'en fout, c'est pas grave

c-q elle aussi c mon nami !Donc, elle va faire la narratrice ! (je tien a signaler que Marianne n'est pas non plus une co-auteur, donc, toutes ses actions et ses paroles sortent de ma tête, et non pas de la sienne !)

_Dico Jap_ :

_Baka_ :Idiot, crétin, imbécile

_Bishonen (est parfois racourci a "bisho"):_ Veux littéralement dire « beau jeune homme », puisque « bi » veux dire « beau » et shonen signifie « garçon » ou « jeune homme ». Le bishonen est une espèce rare et menacé, très prisé par les fan ficueuse et les yaoiste pour son physique de rêve et ses joli ptite fesses...Il reste encore quelque bishonen sauvage un peu partout a travers le monde, mais on en trouve plus spécialement dans le nord du Japon...La chasse au bishonen est formellement interdit par la loi, mais c'est ça qui fait que le bisho se vend si cher (Dri :Ben vi quoi, je pourrais même pas me payer une dent de bisho, tellement c coûteux TT)

_Gomen (nasai_):Désolé

_Itaï_:Ayeuh!

_Kami_**-**_Sama_: "Mon dieu"... ou "seigneur"

_Kuso (ou K'so, lorsque dit rapidement_):Merde

_Nani?_ :Quoi?

_Ne_ :N'est-ce pas

_Omae o korosu_ :Phrase préféré d'un certain Perfect Soldier dans Gundam Wing, sa signifie « je vais te tuer ». Drianna lâche sa tout bout de champ quand elle est pas contente

_Tanshoo_ :Insulte japonaise très outrageuse qu'on peu juste dire au mec...C par rapport a la taille du...enfin...vous me suivez?

_Yata !_ « On l'a eux »« J'ai réussi » ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui si rattache...C'est une sorte de cri de la victoire...

_Réponse au Reviews_ :

**VOIR À LA FIN DU CHAAAAP!ELLE Y SONT TOUTEEEEUH!( ouais, j'ai une nouvelle manière de procédé maintenant…mais…herm…sa prend BEAUCOUP de place…je parle vraiment trop moi dans la vie…-.-'')**

…

…

…

…

(**Dri** :I WALK A LONELY ROAD, THE ONLY ONE THAT I HAVE EVEEER KNOW-**SC**:C'est ça…après American idiot, c'est Boulevard of broken dream-**Dri**:Z'actement ;P…)

…

…

…

…

**Le petit chaperon version maraudeurs, ou comment massacrer un classique...**

Chapitre 4 :Où les pianos volent bas…

…

…

…

…

Puisque les chiens n'ont pas tendance a grimper au arbre, c'est dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur que Drianna et toute sa troupe de plus ou moins joyeux luron descendirent Sirius et Remus de leur chêne artificiel. On notera ici le commentaire de SC « Dommage qui sois pas tombé sur la même branche ». (**Dri** :A mais tout de même, faire sa dans un arbre…Sa doit être douloureux!T'as penser au écharde, mon petit SC- **SC** :Baaaaah…Détail!En plus l'air frais de la nature, c'est vivifiant-**Dri** :Qu'est-ce que t'entend par « Vivifiant » Ôo…-**SC** :Pas de ton age…;P)

Bref, c'est dans une ambiance très, heu, relative, que la pièce repris la ou elle était rendu, c'est a dire, a la scène ou chaperon gambade joyeusement dans les bois.

La voix de la Narratrice s'élève au loin, tandis que les lumières se tamise de nouveaux : Le petit chaperon rouge, suite a la demande de sa mère, par dans les bois, son petit panier en mains, chantonnant, gambadant, cueillant des fleurs.

**Sirius **:Elle a dit chanterÔo

**Drianna** °ton tranchant°:Elle a dit chanter.

**Sirius** :Et je dois chanté?

**Drianna** °Ton tranchant, bis°:Tu dois chanté.

**Sirius** :…Bon…Vous l'aurez voulu…°a un sourire de sadique a faire fuir Rogue Himself°

Et sur cet superbe mimique, Sirius s'engagea sur les scène, gambadant joyeusement, le panier dans les mains, son jolie petit minois affichant une mine des plus joyeuse et réjouis…Le tout aurais été parfait, si seulement la chanson de Paddy avait été différente…

**Sirius** °chantant à plein poumons° J'AI LA QUÉQUETTE QUI COLLEEEEUH, J'AI LES BONBOOONS QUI FONT DES BOOONDS…!**(1)**

**VDLR **(qui semble étrangement prendre la pièce très au sérieux…c'est zarb…Ôo) :SIRIUS!S'PÈCE DE CLÉBARD DÉGÉNÉRÉ DE MES DEUX, SA VA PAS DE CHANTÉ DES CHANSONS GRIVOISES!

**Sirius** :Bah quoi?Vous vouliez que je chante, alors je chante! J'AI LA QUÉQUETTE QUI COOOLLE, DANSONS SUR LE PONT D'AVIGNOOOON!VIENS AVEC M…

**Drianna** °qui va pour s'en arracher les cheveux (pas une grosse perte, elle en a tellement, c'est l'enfer a peigner le matin…Je parle en connaissance de cause, croyez moi…): Siriuuuuuusseuh!T.T…T'es sensé être une petite fille pure et innocente!A cette age la, les fillette savent pas se que c'est!Tu peux pas chanté se genre de truc°Fait une pause, le temps de faire un dernier lien°Et…Et pis les filles on pas de quéquette, d'abords!

**Sirius** °sur un ton mutin de gamin( **Dri** :Sa rimeeeuh ;P!)° Les filles, non, mais moi oui!J'en ai une, et pas vous, nananananèreeeeeeuh!;P

**Drianna** °se prend le visage dans ses mains° °prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer° Sirius…la n'est pas la question…Je suis très heureuse que tu chantes mais…

**Sirius** °coupe Drianna dans sa phrase°T'es heureuse que je chante?Oki, cool!Dans se cas, je vais te faire plaisir°se remets a chanté°VIENS AVEC MOI DANS LA CLAIRIÈRE, TU POURRAS VOIR D'QUOI ELLE A L'AIR, ET…

**Drianna** °reprend sa phraseélevant la voix°…MAIS JE PRÉFÈRERAIS QUE TU CHANGE DE DISQUEEEEEEEEUH!

**Sirius** °s'arrête° °se tourne vers Drianna°…T'aime pas ma chanson?

**Drianna** °un peu mal a l'aise° Heu…ben

**Sirius** :Mais…Mais pourtant, c'est toi qui me l'a apprise°yeux larmoyant de bichon blesser°

**Drianna** °tente de ne pas cédé devant se regard implorant° Heu…je…je sais mais…

**Sirius** °la voix pleine d'émotions° Si tu voulais pas que je la chante, alors pourquoi me l'as-tu apprise, hein!

Et un piano flottant, abordant la superbe couleur orange picoté rose nanane, clignotant kaki fluorescent nuancer de turquoise, et sa pianiste, une elfe de maison vêtu d'un sac de patate et coiffé d'une borne-fontaine bleu pétant, passèrent , tandis qu'une petite musique dramatique s'élevais de l'instrument.

**Drianna** °qui commence a se faire de plus en plus petite°Heu, ben, je sais pas…

Tulululu, Tulululu, Tulululu…(petite musique dramatique qui joue)

**Sirius** :Comment sa, tu sais pas!

Tulululu, Tulululu, Tulululu…(et qui continue de jouer…)

**Drianna** :Bah…S'était juste pour s'amuser…

Tulululu, Tulululu, Tulululu…(et qui continue…)

**Sirius** :Ho!Et comme sa, tu voulais rire de ma tronche en me donnant des faux espoir!

Tulululu, Tulululu, Tulululu… (encore et toujours…)

**Drianna **:Non!C'est pas sa que je veux dire, Sirius!Simplement que c'est pas vraiment le moment de la chanté…

Tulululu, Tulululu, Tulululu…

**Sirius** °au comble de l'émotion feinte, il est douer, le pire…°Je pensais te faire plaisir en la chantant, Drianna…

Tulululu, Tulululu, Tulululu…

**SC** °qui débarque a l'improviste, l'air de chercher quelque chose°Saloprie de cellulaire!Mais ou est-ce que j'l'ai foutu, bordel…!

Craaaack!(bruit d'ambiance dramatique briser a grand coup de bat par un Moi Yaoiste de ma connaissance mais que je ne nommerai pas, mais dont les initial son S et C)

**Drianna Et Sirius** °qui se retourne vers SC° :C'est ton cellulaire qui sonne depuis tout a l'heure!

**SC** :Ben, ouais…

**Drianna**:C'est vachement mélodramatique comme sonnerie!

**SC** :Heu…Ben vi…Ah!Tien, il est la!

SC ce dirige vers le piano volantévitant au passage de se manger une des pattes du dit piano en pleine tronche.

**SC** :Hey!L'elfe, me donnerais tu mon cellulaire que t'as de planquer dans ton chapeau, steup?

Et l'elfe s'exécute, et pour se punir, se balance en bas de son piano en hurlant « Méchante!Méchante!Vilaine Ixi», puis, une fois de retour sur patte, se fracasse la tête contre la première chose dur qui passait par la, c'est a dire…

Essayer de deviner quoi…

Non, ce n'est pas sur le superbe popotin terriblement ferme de Remus ni sur les pectoraux de la mort de Sirius que l'elfe de maison se fracassa la tête, mais bien sur…Ô suspenses…

…Sur le chaudron de rogue, qui avait décidé tout de bonnement de se dégourdir les papatte.

Un « BOOOOOOOOOING » retentissant se fit entendre, et tout les spectateurs vibrèrent dans leur siège, s'entrechoquant la tête les uns contre les autres. Le chaudron, honteux du gargouillit immonde qu'il venait de créer, s'enfuit en courant sur ses toutes petites papattes, et s'enfargea au passage dans le tapis, répandant son contenu sur la dite moquette. Moquette qui pris d'ailleurs des teintes des plus singulière, au fur et a mesure que le liquide s'étalait sur elle.

(imaginer la tête des spectateurs…

**Henriette, la spectatrice** :George!Se tapis fait des fleurs!

**George, le spectateur** :En effet…Des fleurs d'un mètre de haut a pois violet, en plus…T'as vus? Il y a des petite rayure lumineuse qui clignote sur la pivoine, juste a coté des bégonias argenter flashant orange…

**Erménégile, autre spectateur** : Moi c'est plus le chaudron sur patte qui me laisse perplexe…)

**SC** °qui parle au téléphone° Heu, ouais, gomen ne, mon ptit Aseru d'amour, y'a beaucoup de bruit en se moment…**(2)**

**Piano volant** °se précipite sur sa pianiste sonner, c'est a dire l'elfe de maison Ixi°: Gnuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (cri caractéristique du piano volant d'Europe de l'ouest)°assomme au passage Drianna, Sirius et VDLR°

**SC** °se délaisse quelque instant de sa conversation téléphonique et suis des yeux le vole gracieux de l'instrument°:Haaa…Tien, les pianos volent bas, il va pleuvoir…°retourne a son téléphone°Quoi…?Ho…les pianos?Non…laisse tombé…

**Drianna** °regarde le piano qui se frotte a sa maîtresse, tentant de la réanimer°:Mais c'est quoi se délire!

**Sirius** :Je sais pas…Mais je commence a me demander si t'a pas mi des trucs pas légal dans notre bouffe…Ou dans la tienne, c'est toi l'auteure en fin de compte!

**Drianna** :T'inquiète, pas besoin de drogue…chez moi, c'est naturel!

**Piano volant** °se recroville contre le corps de sa petite elfe de maison°:Gnuuuuu…hu…hu…hu…huuuu!

_En coulisse :_

**Remus** °qui joue au poker avec James et Peter° °relève la tête°: Dites…Vous entendez pas comme un drôle de bruit…?

**James** :Heu…Ouais…On dirait quelqu'un qui pleure…

**Peter** :Je trouve que sa sonne plus comme du piano…

**Remus** °hausse les épaules° : Bah…

_Sur la scène :_

**Drianna** °S'approche doucement du piano sanglotant° °prend un ton de grand-mouma gâteau° Rooooh…Qu'est-ce qui va pas, petit piano?

**Piano volant** °se tourne vers drianna, les partitions remplie de larme° :Gnuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-uuu-uuu-uuu!

**Sirius** :Je crois qu'il est triste parce que sa pianiste a l'air morte…

**Drianna** :Et moi je crois que je t'ai refiler ma perspicacité légendaire en t'embrassant…

**Sirius** :Non, tu crois…?

_En coulisse :_

**James** °baisse ses cartes°Non, sérieusement, se son devient chiant…

**Peter** :Vrai…°regarde les cartes° et je te bat!J'ai deux paire!

**James** :Crottes!

**Remus** :De toute façon, j'ai une Flush, je ramasse donc le paquet…et puis, moi aussi, y'en a marre de se son…On va voir se que c'est?

**James** °l'air solennel°:Un maraudeur qui se respect se dois de percer le mystère du bruit qui nous les casse depuis tout a l'heure!

**Remus et Peter**°acquiesce d'un signe de tête digne°

_Sur scène : _

**Drianna** °caresse gentiment le…heu…dessus du piano°Roooooh…Chut…Pleure pas, elle est juste dans les vapes, elle va revenir a elle dans pas long…

**Piano volant** :Gnuuu…

**VDLR**:…T'es vraiment une pauvre folle, Dri…et je parle franchement…

**Drianna** :Bah…Moi au moins j'ai du cœur!

**Marianne** °dont la voix s'élève des haut parleur°:Dit donc, Dri, c'est bien beau consoler les piano en peine d'amour, mais la pièce, elle!

**Drianna** :Haaaa….Ben vi, la pièce…Tien, sa m'était totalement sortie de l'esprit -.-'…

Et, alors que Drianna se souvient qu'elle était pas la pour flatter les piano volant, mais bien pour faire une pièce de théâtre, Remus, James et Peter entrèrent sur la scène.

**Piano volant** °se met en position de défense sur ses quatre pattes en voyant Remus, montrant ses touches° :Gnuuuuuuuuu!Gneeeee!Gniiii°il crache…oui…le les chats…-.-'° °le pire, il a les corde hérisser°

**Drianna** :Dit donc, c'est comme les animaux, se genre de truc…

**Remus** :Ouais…On dirait qu'il a détecter mon moi Loup-Garou…

**Sirius** :Dit…selon toi, si on le gratte derrière les cordes, est-ce qu'il va ronronner?

**James** :J'ai des doutes…-

**Drianna** :…Hé, ho!Mais j'y penseeeeuh!Vous êtes supposer me faire une belle pièce de théâtre, vous la!Allez, ouste, vous, James et Peter, vous dégager de la!Et toi aussi, SC, retourne a ton poste de souffleur!

**SC** °Toujours au téléphone° °fait un exposer passionner sur le yaoi°

**Drianna** :SC!PAS LE TEMPS DE JASÉ YAOI!

**SC** :Méheeeeeu°yeux larmoyant de bichon°

**Drianna** :Arrête avec ses yeux la, sinon je te confisque ton cell…

**SC** :Roooh…°retourne a son téléphone°…Oui, désoler, je sais…Huhu…Oui…moi aussieeeuh!Bizou!

**Drianna** :…Cesse de papouiller et racroooooche… .

**SC** :Pfff…

**Drianna** :Boooon, maintenant…va falloir chasser se piano d'ici…c bien bo avoir une musique de font, mais la, une piano volant au milieu d'une forêt, sa marche pas dans le décors…

**SC** :Non sa ne marche pas, sa vole…°s'explose tout seul de rire dans sa manche comme un con suite a son jeu de mot de la mort°

**Tout le monde** °énorme goutte de sueeeeeur°

**Drianna** :SC…

**SC** :Quoi?

**Drianna** :Allez, a ton poste de souffleur, et que sa saute…

Et SC fit ce que Drianna lui demanda, riant toujours un peu de sa blague idiote malgré lui…

**Drianna** :Maintenaaaant…Sirius, je crois qu'il va falloir refaire la scène ou tu chante…-.-

**Sirius** :Héééé!Mais, pourquoi?

**Drianna** :Disons que cette chanson n'est pas très convenable pour une petite fille…

**Sirius** :…-.-…

**Drianna **:Bon, a par de sa…Remus, va dans les coulisse de l'autre coté de la salle…C'est a ton tour dans pas très très long…

**Remus **:Bien surô très grande auteuse de fic, manipulatrice momentané de nos pauvre petites vie…

**Drianna** :…Herm…Oui, oui…Bien sur, mon petit mumus…Bon…A par de sa, je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'autre problème…

**Piano Volant** :GNUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**Drianna **:Heeeerm…J'l'avais oublié celui la…-.-…Bon, disons qu'on va le ranger dans les coulisses en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le réclamer…

Et c'est ainsi que Drianna se démena comme une petite folle pour ramener le piano dans les coulisse…Parce qu'il avait beau être doté d'un langage, se piano (volant) ne comprenais pas un traître mots du langage humanoïde…Et du moins, s'il le connaissait, il se foutait pas mal de la gueule de l'auteure en faisant semblant de ne pas le comprendre…

Mais, avec patience et ténacité, les gens de la troupe finir par se rendre compte que les piano volant d'Europe de l'ouest (en particulier ceux orange picoté rose nanane, clignotant kaki fluorescent nuancer de turquoise )se nourrissait exclusivement de rougeur, et raffolait des rats d'égout… On envoya donc Peter se faire courir après dans la coulisse par un piano volant (orange picoté rose nanane, clignotant kaki fluorescent nuancer de turquoise) euphorique et affamer.

**Drianna** :Boooooooon!On peut reprendre, maintenant…Et cette fois-ci, pas de dérangement, S'IL VOUS PLAIT!Marianunette, c'est a toi!

Scène calme, il n'y a personne dessus, les lumière son tamiser…On entend a peine les couinement de Peter dans les coulisses et les « GNUUUUUUUU » incessant du piano volant.

**Marianne** : Le petit chaperon rouge, suite a la demande de sa mère, par dans les bois, son petit panier en mains, chantonnant, gambadant, cueillant des fleurs.

**Drianna** °envoie Sirius sur scène°:Pas de quéquette qui colle, cette fois!

**Sirius** °empoigne son panier, l'air diabolique° :T'inquiète, sa va faire trèèèès petite fille….;P

Et c'est ainsi que Sirius s'élança une deuxième fois sur scène, tenant son panier bien fermement, gambadant et chantant…oui…chantant…

**Sirius** °chante a tue-tête° I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WOOOOOOOORLD!LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC! **(3)**

**Spectateur**:……….-''…

(en coulisse)

**VDRL**°se cogne désespérément la tête contre un des décors°

**SC** °tente gentiment de résonner VDLR° Allons, allons, c'est déjà moins pire que l'autre chanson…

**Drianna** °l'air béat devant la trouvaille de son acteur°Barbie Girl…Il chante barbie girl…

**James** :Fo vraiment que je dise a Lily d'arrêter d'amener des disque moldu a l'école…-'

**Peter** °en rat, se fait courir après par le piano° :Gniiiiiiiiiii!

**Piano volant** °court après Peter°:Gnuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**Cocbys**°qui regarde la scène° Gneeeeeeu?

**VDLR**°se cogne la tête contre le décors avec encore plus de force° SUIS-JE LA SEULE SAINE D'ESPRIT ICI!T.T

**SC** °tapote doucement l'épaule de la sadique° Meeeeeeeuh non…Tu pourrais pas être la seule saine d'esprit ici, puisque t'es pas saine d'esprit, ma petite VD!

**VDLR** °totalement fataliste°Je vais allez me pendre…T.T

**Drianna** : Remus!C'est bientôt ton tour!

(sur scène)

**Sirius** :YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR…!

**Marianne**°couvre la voix de Sirius° Et c'est a se moment que le grand méchant loup apparut !

Et Remus apparaît sur la scène, devant Sirius…Ce dernier lui jette un regard lourd de sous entendu et continue sa chanson…

**Sirius** °regardant Remus avec un air coquin° UNDRESSE MY EVERYWHEEEEERE!

**Remus** °Tente de ne pas penser a la proposition indirecte (et indécente) que Sirius vient de lui faire° Herm…°s'éclairci la gorge° heu…°regarde SC, le souffleur, en recherche d'aide°

**SC** °par la petite fenêtre° °souffle quelque chose a Remus (a cause des coupure de budget, nous n'avons pas le matériel nécessaire pour entendre se qu'il se dit…Veuillez nous le pardonner…-.-'')°

**Remus** °chuchote a SC ° T'es sur que c'est dans le texte?

**SC** :Mais siiii, mais siii°grand sourire con°

**Remus** °se tourne vers Sirius° :Bonjour, petit Chaperon Rouge!Que dirait tu d'allez forniquer dans la maison de ta grand-mère, une fois qu'on l'aura barrer de la?

(dans le publique)

BOOM!

**Henriette** °deuxième évanouissement de la soirée°

**George** °évente Henriette° Allons, allons, très chère…

**Erménégil** :Je paris mes boxer que le chaperon va accepter…

**Roger, conjoint bisexuelle de Erménégil, et autre spectateur, cela va de sois** :De toute façon, tu porte par de Boxer, mais bien des string, grand fou…!

(sur scène)

**Sirius** °grand yeux exorbité° °air béat°

**Remus** °se rend compte du malaise° °pique un fard° Heerm, nan!C'est pas se que je…°se tourne vers le souffleur°SC, je vais te tuer!

**SC** :C'est sa, c'est sa…garde tes mots d'amour pour Sirius, mon louloup!Moi, mon cœur est déjà pris!Gomen!Au fait, ou il est Sevyyyyyyy?

**Remus** °se tourne vers Sirius° Je voulais dire, que faites vous, ici, seule dans la forêt, petit Chaperon Rouge?

**Sirius** : Et bien, comme vous le voyez, je chantais, et je gambadais, peu avant que vous ne fassiez apparition…°grand sourire°…Mais…Je dois me rendre chez ma mère-grand, pour lui porter cette galette et se petit pot de beurre…

**Marianne** :Le loup, trouvant le petit chaperon rouge très appétissant, voulait _manger_ la petite fille,(_dans les coulisse _:**Drianna** °Sourire très con°Héhé, manger-**Cocbys** :Ouais, ouais, on les crois ;P) mais il ne pouvait pas le faire dans la forêt, a cause des boucherons…Alors, il eu une idée…

**Remus** :Dit moi, Chaperon…Ou se trouve la maison de ta Mère-Grand?

**Sirius** :Ho!Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici!A environ un quart d'heure de marche, dans la forêt…Sa maison se trouve sous les trois gros chêne…C'est très…intime… °petit sourire°

**Remus** :Bien, bien !Je connais !Et si je te rejoignait la bas ?Regarde, prend se chemin, et moi je prend lui…

**Sirius** °pleine d'innocence dans le regard°D'accord…°petit smile de fifille idiote°

**Marianne** :Et ainsi, le petit chaperon partie de son coté, et le loup aussi…

(En coulisse)

**VDLR** °pleure de joie° Ils…ils…

**Drianna** °lui tapote gentiment l'épaule° :Oui, oui…Ils ont réussi a suivre le texte…C'est un miracle!

**Piano Volant** °fonce sur la scène, a la poursuite de Peter° GNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

**Drianna**°regarde l'instrument passer°Dit moi, ma VD, tu connaîtrais pas une bonne école de dressage pour piano volant(orange picoté rose nanane, clignotant kaki fluorescent nuancer de turquoise) ?

**Sirius** °de retour dans les coulisse° IMAGINATION, LIFE IS YOUR CREATIOOOON !

**James** :Faites le taire, quelqu'un…-''

TBC !(oui, l'art de la fin foireuse ;P)

**(1) **:Encore une superbe chanson que j'ai découverte grâce a mon frère…Oui, encore lui…Que voulez vous, j'aime mon frère!La mère des Soeurette A. (bonjour vous deux, d'ailleurs, ou même vous trois, si Marie-Luce est de passage:D )dit même qu'il est fort probable que j'aies fait mon complexe d'Œdipe (passage de l'enfance ou l'ont tombe amoureux du parent de sexe opposer, vers l'age de 4 ans, pour ceux qui savent pas…)sur lui, plutôt que sur mon peupa (que je voyait pratiquement pas, sois dit en passant)…Ce qui est fort probable, d'ailleurs…Mais pourquoi je vous raconte sa, mwaÔo…

**(2)**°clin d'œil à mione°…

**(3)** :Haha!Je savais bien que j'allait réussir a la caser en quelque par, cette chanson!Merci Benaneeeeeeuh pour m'avoir mis cette toune dans la tête!;P

Bon, bon…Il est maintenant 3 heure du mat, et je vais me coucher!J'espère que vous avez aimer….Hey, juste comme sa…Vous auriez pas une idée de nom a donner au piano volant (orange picoté rose nanane, clignotant kaki fluorescent nuancer de turquoise)?N'hésité pas faire vos suggestion au 666-69-69 Drianna:P…Ok, je retourne me coucher, mais sa serais sympa, vraiment, si vous avez un nom de piano volant (orange picoté rose nanane, clignotant kaki fluorescent nuancer de turquoise) a me proposer…plus c con, plus j'aime!

Bon, bon, j'arrête…-''…Je vais me coucher….bonne nuit tout le monde!Et grosse bizzzz!

**Galouz** :

DON T WANNA BE AMERICAN IDIOT! Argh, Omae o korosu! je vais la chanter toute la journée maintenant! _Hiii!Gomen _

sirius 1m83 - _Hem…ouais, j'ai peutêtre un peu exagéré sur se coup la (VDLR :Un peu?)…-.-''… Mais bon, moi et mon sens démesuré des proportion (il me semble que « sens des proportions » et « démesuré », sa marche mal dans la même phrase…non?)…_

mdr! povre james, il va se vider de son sang si moony le lache pas! et bien joué le coup du zibou dri :D _;P Marchi beaucoup!Héhé…Ce fut un plaisir d'embrasser se bishonen…Un plaisir non-partager, mais tout de même…;P_

en tant que non quebecoise, peut tu me traduire crisse de mardeuse:D (j'apprends du japonais et du quebecois avec toi :D ) _Loll!En effet!Mais sérieusement, les gens de mon entourage trouve parfois que je parle comme une française, marrant, non?;P…'fin…Crisse de mardeuse, sa voudrais dire quelque chose comme « putain de veinarde » ou «putain de chanceuse »…Tu vois le genre?(je crois d'ailleurs que suite a ta review, j'avais mis une note en bas du chap…je crois, enfin…-.-')_

CRISE DE MEGA FOU RIRE! hum, mais bien évidemment ke paddy et moony pousse le décor, n'en mais oh! Faut pas me prendre pour une perverse- _Héhé…Toi perverse?Meeeuh non…Jamais de la vie!Tout le monde a compris qu'ils poussaient le décors, toi avant les autres, d'ailleurs!;P_

très bon chapitre, maintenant va écrire la suiteuh:D  
sinon Omae o korosu:D _Naaan!Me tu pas!Voici la suiteeeeeeeuh °donne la suite d'une main tremblante° aaah?tu déconnais?Heu…oups…hihi…-.-'…'fin, merci bcp pour la review!Et bonne lecture!_

**BeNaNe** :

Kakoo _Yoooooh, Beeeeunaneeeeuh!_

Tu sais que ta fic me fait marrer? _Tu m'en vois réjoui ;D_

Entk, moi je suis tellement cramper que ma soeur me regarde bizarrement... M'enfin, c'est pas la 1ere fois que j'ai l'air taré. Sinon, ce chap était super. C'est vraiment trop cool toute tes Toi. _–SC et VDLR:Yeeeeees-Dri :Arrêter sa, vous deux, vos chevilles enflent!_

TA EMBRASSÉ SIRIUS! La chanceuh! Lol. _;P…Loll, mouis…Je me le suis permis…alala…chuis heureuse…pour l'instant, personne m'a lancer de tomate pour sa…héhé…_

J'aimerais bien embrassé Remus moi... Mais bon mes fantasmes jme les garde loll. _°attrape Remus° °le plante devant BeNaNe° °lui donne un petit coup pour le faire tomber dans le bras de BeNaNe° °et la slasheuse (pas moi, l'autre slasheuse!)fit un gros bizoooou au loup-garou ° ;P!Wala! Mwahaha…Kwa, entre yaoiste, fo bien s'aider ;P!_

J'ai trop aimé le passage ou le micro est ouvert et qu'on entends siry et moony qui déplace le décor. Trop potentielement slashique. Lol. _Arf, moi aussi, j'adore cette scène…Héhé…Bien sur, il déplace le décors…que voudrais-tu qu'ils fassent d'autre…?;P…Surtout que toi, sage petite enfant de 13, dans son age de pureté et d'innocence…Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais t'imaginer ;P!_

Et au début, la première scène. Toi avec Sirius, quand Remus était full jaloux j'était totalement hilare. _Mwarf!James m'en veux, il a frôler l'hémorragie a cause de sa!_

C'est vraiment drole cette fic. _Merci :D °sourire étincellent certifier White Strip de Crest° _

et si je veux t'énuméré toute les scène que j'ai trouvé. drole j'en aurais pour toute la journée et il est seulement 9h57 du mat °. Lol

Mets très vite la suite pour nous, lectrice en manque de fic slash et de bisho. Continue à écrire comme ça. ;P, _A vos ordres°se met au garde a vous°(mais tu me donne un nooos après? ;P)Donc, voici la suite!J'espère que sa comblera un temps sois peu ton manque!Merci bcp pour la review!_  
BeNaNe  
p.s: J'voulais te dire, ta fic 12 square grimmauld, ta seulement mit un chapitre. Tu va mettre une suite? _Moui!D'ailleurs c'est fait!Maintenant, va falloir que je me penche sur le chap 3…Cocbys va encore me taper parce que je suis en retard T.T…_

J'aimerais bien. QUOI? Moi, vouloir dévoré tout ce qui est fic siry/Moony? Jamais! Mdr _Jamaaaais!Bien sur, je te crois ;P!_

Au fait, j'y pense, c'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir conseiller ma fic a Mione-90…Marchi beaucoup de me faire de la pub ;P!Juste pour sa, ta droit a une grosse bizz de ma par°fait un calin a BeNaNe° (alala…p'tain, les forums de slasheuses, sa laisse des traces dans le mental…si, si!J'vous dit-.-)

**Black Leeloo **:

Trop cool ta fic! _Merci ;)_

J'ai trop déliré en la lisant même si j'ai 1 peu galéré avec les mots japonais... _Mwais…C'est un commentaire qui revient souvent, mais que veux tu!On se refait pas, hein?Je ne suis qu'une povre petite mangavore en manque…T.T_

Pourtant d'habitude , j'aime pas trop les trips mangas, alors encore plus bravo!_°rougit sous le compliment° et ben merci :D (VDLR :alala…Quel narcissique, cette Dri…)_

Alors... LA SUITE,VITE! _Tout de suiteeeeeuh!Enfin…je veux dire, la voici!Merci pour la review, en passant!;)_

PS: J'adore le costume de Remus... (Mais c mauvais pour mon clavier: bav' bav'...) _Très mauvais pour le mien aussi, d'ailleurs °ratrape son clavier qui partais a la dérive sur la flaque de bave°_

**MinouCat **:

désolé, j'ai oublié de te faire une reviews pour le chap 2 _! Bah, c'est pas grave…Tu t'est repris après…et pis, je vais pas forcer la mains a me reviewer, tout de même °sort son flingue et pointe minoucat° une review ou la vie… (meuh non, je décoooone ;P)_

_  
_Vi, vi, tu supposes bien ! Moony's Powa !_Héhé…Je préfère Sirius, mais c'est pas grave, je t'approuve tout de même! Il est chou notre louloup!_

Bonà part ça, eh ben... J'adore ! j'adore ! Continue vite, j't'en prie ! _C'est raté pour le « vite », mais j'ai continuer, c'est déjà sa ;)…_

C'est trop ! J'ai adoré le coup du micro qu'était branché avec rémus et sirius qui bouge le décor ! J'éatit éclaté devant mon ordi, ma mère qui comprenait rien... " _Loll!Moi aussi je me suis pas mal marré en écrivant cette scène…elle a vraiment l'air d'avoir pluétrange, non?;P_

Allez, met vite la suiteuh ! S'teplait !_Bah!La voici!;P…Merci pour la review, au fait!_

Ah vi, au fait... Tu crois qu'il resterait une tite place pour moi dans ta fic ? _Heu…C'est que y'a déjà un bo bordel dedans, mais je pourrais toujours te faire faire une apparition surprise!Je vais essayer!_

**Syrianne **:

bon c'est un peu dur à suivre mais c'est un gros délire bien...délirant-) _héhé!Moui!Semblerais que c'est ce qui convient le mieux pour qualifier cette…chose…oui, oui…ce machin, là…(pointe vaguement la fic)!_

j'adore quand severus arrive dans le premier chapitre "moldu de mes deux" ça m'a trop fait marrer! ben oui, m'en faut peu! _Loll!Baaah!Faut pas s'en faire, moi aussi, j'ai le rire facile…du genre a me mettre a rire au milieu du souper simplement parce que je me suis dit qu'il faudrais pas que je ris la…vraiment, chuis bizzare…-.-_

par contre tu as donne les surnoms de tout le monde en anglais mais lui tu l'as laissé en français:pourquoi?t'aimes pas Snape?moi je préfère... _Heu…non…c'est pas sa…j'adore snape, autant le nom en anglais que le personnage qui le porte, mais, c'est juste que…heu...l'habitude, sans aucun doute!J'ai toujours dit Rogue avant…hum…_

m'enfin bref, j'attends la suite _Et bien, la voici!Merci pour la review!;)_

**ChOuPs **:

mici dridri ah j aurais pas a te tuer ! _Héhé…mais de rien°rire nerveux en regardant le flingue braquer sur sa tempe° heu…dit ma choupinette, il est charger, ton truc?_

lol tu l'a échapé belle ! _°se permet un soupire de soulagement, surveillant d'un œil le flingue(ha ouais, tout de même…faut pas oublier qu'elle est un peu parano sur les bords, la Dri…)°_

eh mais atten alors ta fini le chapitre pdt que j'étais en cours? lol ouai yété 8h ici...lol je sais c'tait con ce que je viens de dire et sans importance..._Looooll!Pas grave!Moi aussi je raconte plein de truc sans importance tout le temps!Mais c'est sa qui fait mon charme, non°bruit de grillon a l'arrière° Pourquoi personne répond?_

mais c'est pas grave ! _En effet!_  
eh mais t'es en train de me contaminer ! je parle trop moi aussi _Hihi!J'ai une mauvaise influance sur toi, ma Chouinunette…Le jour ou tu m'appellera « Dridrinunette a moa d'amuuuuuuuur », sa y est, je me dirai que t'es bonne pour l'asile…comme moi d'ailleurs! 'fin, bref!Merci pour la review, et voici la suite!Bizzzzzzzzou :x!_

**Drago Malefoy** :

Salut, _B'jour!_

... que dire ?... ils sont pas un peu fou dans ta fanfic ?_Meuh non, a peeeeine ;P_

... en fait, il n'y a que VDLR, Drianna SC et Marriana qui sont fou... _Bah, ya aussi Cocbys qui donne pas sa place, et Sirius qui fait le con a tout bout de champs…Héhé!_

Roge, Sirius, James et bien sur remus sont un peu moins dingue... _Légèrement! ;P…Mais je les aime tout de même (VDLR :Oui, mais la n'est pas la question…-Dri :Ouais et alors?)_

oui bah cela me fait bien rire! _Coool ;P!Bah, t'en mieux, c'est sa le but!héhé (que de perspicacité en se bas monde…)_

Sincèrement,

D.M _Et bien, yaoistement votre, Drianna, qui vous présente la suite, et vous remercie pour la review:)_

**vickyfoxie** :

C'est trop marrant continu j'adore cette fic _Marchi ;P…Et bien, voici la suite!amuse toi bien, et merci pour la review!_

**barbabebe** :

alors la jadore ! g t morte de rire toute seule dans mon appart a rigoler com une bouffonne mai kes ke c t tordant ! _Loll!Et bé merci, sa doit être un compliment!;P(VDLR :De toute façon, tu prends tout pour un compliment, toi, alors…-Dri :VD, je t'emmerde…)_

c vrai ke normalemen jaime pa tro les slash dhabitude et ke je compren pas toutes les references aux mangas et certaine abreviation mai g ete ravie de voir ke maintenant 2 mois ke suis a montreal je compren parfaitemen le quebecoi ! _Hihi!T'es doué, dit donc!J'me demande si tu as la bonne prononciation… Allez, répète après moi :TA-BAR-NAK…Hu, gomen, c'est n'importe quoi…-.-''…_

mon in tegration est faite !_ °sort les petites banderoles « bienvenue au Québec, Barbabebe» °_

je sui fiere !_ y'a de quoi ;P _

bon c vrai ke tu ten fou mai escuse si g tendance a un peu tro parler ! _Bah, pas grave, moi aussi(je parle trop, je veux dire…)!_  
je reviens a ta fic: elle est geniale ! je ladore ! g ri com pa 2 ! _Merci :D °grand sourire a éblouir Gilderoy Lockart Himself° _

koi dire dautre sinon le repeter ? et jatten avec impatience la suite pour voir ce kil advien de sirius et remus ! _ET bien, je ne te ferai pas plus attendre!Voici le chap 4!_

je les adores et ta vraiment eu du bol de lembrasser ! _Hihi!C'est sa le pouvoir des auteur, mwéhéhé °petite rire machiavélique°_

vraiment ta une chance de cocu tu peu pa savoir ! jen reve la nuit moi et je reveille tremper ! _Herm…me demanderai pas de quoi t'as rêver…-.-'' (SC :Non, non!Moi je veux savoir!)_  
en tou ca continue c super drole et pour un cou ke c pa une fic triste a pleurer et ou tou le monde meurre a la fin (enfin, rassure-moi, personnes ne meurre a la fin ?) !_Je crois pas que quelqu'un meurt…Si oui, sa sera sûrement Peter…et c'est pas une grosse perte!;P_  
vite la suite !_La voici, et merci pour la review!_

**sothis the angel declined **:

Mouha! morte de rire! C'est la même chose que quand mon club théatre répète une pièce! _T'as des bisho mi-a-poil qui se court après, des Moi totalement pété, des yaoistes schizophrène qui roule des pelle au beau jeune homme et des piano volant dans ton club de théatre Ôo…?Wow…J'VEUX EN FAIRE PARTIIIIIIIIII!_

continue et massacre bien ce classique _Héhé…je serai sans pitier °sort son clavier de guerre°_

(tu nous en feras d'autere dit hein petit regard de loulou paumé) _Mais oui, mais oui…(arrête, je résiste pas a ses yeux laaa…T.T…)'fin…merci pour la review!_

**Ellie351 **:

Kikoo ! _B'jour :)_  
J'ai trop déliré en lisant ta fic ! heu ...nan en fait je délire encore ! _Effet secondaire…moi aussi, sa me prend parfois…et en court…c'est sa le pire…-.-''_

_  
_Fo dire que j'ai lu les 3 chapitres d'un coup alors c'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale ..._GneuÔo…Tu t'ai taper les trois chapitre de suite et tu es encore capable des faire des phrases cohérente…!Wooaaa…!Je suis impressionner…T'es un cas rare, ma grande, dit donc! _

Il vient quand le prochain chapitre ? _Bah…Il est ici, tout frais sorti de ma tétête! ;P_

Suis devenue accroe ... _Héhé!Bienvenue dans le club;P!(moi aussi je suis une accros, mais surtout de yaoi et de doujin…ok…je me tais, gomen…-.-'')_  
Bye ! _Salut!Et merci bcp pour la review!_

**Cocbys **:

MA-CHAN! _Ho!Qu'entend-je?Serais-ce la voix douce et harmonieuse de ma non moins délicate amie cocbys?_

T'AS INTÉRÊT À FAIRE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE PLUS VITE! _Héhé…°rire nerveux° °se gratte la nuque°_

( et un slash décent d'ici là... genre faudrait peutêtre que paddy roule une pelle à moony BIENTÔT, N-O-N?) _Bah…pour sa, y'a ton cadeau de Nowel qui semble assez bien faire la job, non?;P_

Enfin... Et 12 square Grimmaurd, lui? _°Sifflote comme une idiote (Qu'elle n'est pas, je répète, qu'elle n'est PAS!)°_

En tk... J,ADOREUH TON CHAPITRE 3! _Marchiiiii ;P!_

J'M'AIME TROP! ET J'AI TERU TERU MOMIJI! ( Tsé dans fruits basket... personnellement je préfère Kyo, mais là...j'avoue que Hatsu est pas pire, llol) _Pas pire!PAS PIRE!JUSTE PAS PIREEEEUH!(VDLR :Planquez vous!)HATSUHARU N'EST PAS « pas pire » IL EST GÉNIALEEEEEUH!Avec son air calme et décontrac', ses fringues de la mort, sa voix sensuelle et un peu grave…°baaave° alala…Mais bon…Kyo aussi est bien…très bien même…hum…mais pas autant que mon ptit Haru d'amooooour!(Hey!Tu savais qu'en jap, Haru sa veux dire Printemps?) _

( NA MAIS POURKOA MURAMASA DOIT MOURIR? C'EST PAS JUSTEUH! _–Wufei :Onna!Tu m'as piquer ma réplique!Nataku!C'est une injustice-Dri :Héhé!Sa rime… « Réplique »…« injustice »! –Wufei :…-.-… -Dri :Ok, j'arrête…_

pleure sur sa mancherenifle clavier qui flotte (eh, si t'as l'intention de continuer ton projet d'invention du clavier à l'épreuve de l'eau, je te commandites avec joie...) _Loll, moui…je continue mes recherche…chuis sur que des centaine de yaoiste vont me remercier après sa ;P_

(AKIRA IL TUE TROP! _Oui, mais Yukimura est plus mieux, na!(Non, mais sérieusement, pour dépecer des mecs avec une canne à pêche, faut être franchement balèze!Et pis j'aime trop son sourire!(en plus il est brun, alors, na, na et re na!)) _

(Naoki: Faut l'excuser, elle a lu des Samuraï Deeper Kyo avant d'aller se coucher... alors elle a fait de TRÈS beaux rêves... Pas très catholiques, enfin bon... _hem…pas de doute…-.-''_

A-chan: On ch'en fout! Et de toute manière, chuis pas la seule à faire de tels rêves! HEIN' MA-CHAN? J'DIS PAS UNE FOIS, MAIS QUAND C'EST RENDU QU'ELLE IMAGINE UN SLASH PENDANT LE COURS D'HISTOIRE ENTRE UN PHARAON ET UN VIZIR, Y'A UN PROBLÈME!)) _°Graaaaand sourire con (SC :on m'appelle?)° Bah koa?C'est louche, si c'est la seule personne a qui il peut parler…non?_

Enfin... Donc, j'espère que la suite s'en vient, chuis en manque de Paddy/Moony! Et j'aime TROP MA PANCARTE! _Fufufu…me doutais que tu l'aimerais ;P_

Enfin... ET MES ÉPISODES DE GRAVITATION, HEIN? HEIN? C'EST QUAND JE VAIS POUVOIR LES AVOIR? ... _Ce sujet est maintenant réglé et clos, merci ;)(VIVE YUKI ET K!Ainsi que Sakano-san, le névrosé de mon cœur a moa que j'aime ;P…et pis Hiro a une bouille franchement mimi, j'y pense comme sa ;P…Nan, mais avoue qu'il est beau…et ses yeux!Alala!Gris…Gris…comme Sirius!J'adore…)_

Je crois que je vais y aller...  
cchuis fatiguée...

jane et j'ai hâte au prochain chapitre! _Héhé!Ben, le voici, merci pour la review Coc-chan!_

**gaelle griffondor **:

c chouete mais déglinger _Bah…Merci ;)…!Voici la suite, fidèle a elle même, c'est a dire…Déglinguée… comme tu le dit si bien!_

**Murrey** :

YES!  
J'suis en retard pour lire ta fic mais c'est pas grave car: le ciel est bleu, les oiseau chantes, une de mes soeur est parti chez une amie et l'autre est malade, mon prof d'art plastique s'est fait insulter par ma voisine(ma prof est tellement toqué qu'elle s'en est même pas aperçu) et ENFIN (record mondial) j'ai passé une journée sans abimer la moindre petite particule de mon moi exterieur!_ Waou°sort banderole et confétis° FÉLICITATION!Sa se fête!;P_

En tout cas, tu sait ton affaire de grandeur...  
Ben sa aurait été BIEN pire avec moi!  
Ca aurait donner:  
Murrey, 1m46 (et la demi j'insiste) _Loll!Mon dieu!Il t'aurait fallu un tabouret! (arf, mdr, le et demi!Moi aussi je faisais quand j'étais ptite…-.-'')_

Sirius, 1m83 _(hum…ouais, j'ai peutêtre un peu exagéré…-.-'' (VDLR :Un peu-Dri :Moui, un peu…°se gratte la nuque, l'air de rien°)_

Ma règle de cette année et ce qu'il reste de celle de l'année passé, pour différence.  
J'doit surment être une des plus petite personne de mon age:  
ex: J'ten secondaire deux et tout le monde (mis a part mas famille proche(celle éloigné pense que je suis au primaire ��...)_MDR, ralala!Je compatie!Je supose que dans les party de famille avec les matantes, sa doit pas être la joie…_

et les gens de ma classe)pense que j'suis en 1er secondaire! _;P…loll!Arf, mais« secondaire », sa veux dire que t'es Québécoise!YEEEEES!Une compatriote!Laisse moi te faire un calin!(SC :Court, Murrey, court-Dri °jette un regard-de-la-mort qui tue à SC°)_

Mais, bon...  
Tu m'as vraiment impresionné avec le truc du micro allumé! _lol!Merci, je suis flatté:D(VDLR :S'pèce d'égocentrique…-Dri :Ouais!Mais je m'assume, moi!)_

Même la personne la plus stupide au monde réusirait a penser croche avec ca!_Hihi!Tien, faudrait que je teste sur mes petits cousins toujours pur et innocents, voir s'ils y vois un truc de louche…Hum…pas une bonne idée, en fin de compte…-.-''_

Et, oui en particulier pour le truc des noms de spectateur et leurs geste, j'ai détruit mon record guinesse! _MDR!Moi aussi, j'aime bien leur nom…D'ailleurs, j'ai un faible pour « Erménégil », erm…_

(Faudrait que j'pence a m'aproprier un clavier anti-shoc)  
Bon ben, j'espère pas arriver 10 jours après la publication du prochain chapitre, mais si c'est toi qui prend trop de temps a le rédiger je suis armée de la collection des cassettes des télétubis et de celle de callou(merci a ma petite soeur Jeanne) et je n'ésiterais pas a m'en servir è.é! _KIAAAAAAAAAAA!(c'est pas une marque de bagnole, sa« KIA » Ôo…?)NAN, PAS SAAAA!(Quoiqu'y parrait que Tinkiwinki (aucune idée de comment sa s'écrit…) est gay…Hem…reste a savoir avec qui il est casé!Moi je mise sur Po, c'est le plus petit, donc, le plus Uke!non…?Ok, je suis vraiment une yaoiste fini, j'arrête… )Je me remets au travail!_

(va dons savoir comment parceque j'ai harreur des toucher...) _PTDRRR!Hum…gomen, un rien me fait délirer, moi…C'est vrai quoi, tout a l'heure, je me suis mise a rire comme une dingue a cause d'une conversation de con sur les pets de chien…Ok, je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi…  
_  
au prochain chap _Que voici, d'ailleurs!_

Murrey

P.S: C'est moi ou j'en écrit toujours plus a chaque review? _Je crois que c'est vrai, mais je vais pas m'en pleindre!;P!Merci d'ailleurs pour cette review bien garni!_

**Mione-90 **:

_(bon, ben puisque tu m'as reviewer trois fois, je te réponderai trois fois, même si elle sont pas toutes pour le chap 3 (D'ailleurs, gros merci pour toute ces reviews!;D))_

PTDR ! XD C'est trop triapnt, sérieux, le gros délire ! _Héhé, merchi!En effet, sa délire grave…Que dis-je, JE délire grave!;P_

Je suis venue sur les conseils de BeNaNe et je regrette trop pas ! _(loll, tien, moi aussi je dit sa « trop pas »…gomen, faillait que sa sorte…-.-) ;)…Fufufu!Hé bien, BeNaNe m'a fait de la pub?Woooé!Je vais allez la remercier pour cha!_

C'est trop drôle ! Tu regarderais pas un peu beaucoup de mangas toi? _Moi!Meeeeuh non, jamais de la vie, voyons, tu me connais! (qui a dit « justement» que je l'étripe!)_

Moi j'adore ça et je trouve que tu serais une excellente scénariste de manga ! _Maaarchi ;P!Gentille Élolonunette! Tu flatte mon ego, la! (VDLR : C'est pas nécessairement une bonne chose…-Dri :Dit donc, la sado, sa te tente que je te retire ton fouet pour commentaire excessif-VDLR :Tu peux pas, de toute façon!Il est toujours en possession de VDLS, alors, NAH!) _

Tjs ossi mdr ! C excelen ta fic !_Je sais je me répète, mais…MARCHI ;P_

tro maran é j'ador lé alusion o manga (stil la goute de sueur). _Loll!le classique…Je pouvais pas passer a coté de celle la…;P_

J'adore té expression japonez en plus, je croi kje vé te lé piké ! _A ta guise, je les ai piquer a gauche et a droite de toute façon, alors… ;P_

C tro SUPER ! J'adore _Meeerci ;D(SC :T'as de la conversation aujourd'hui ma ptite Dri…-Dri :A nooooooon, tu t'y mets pas toi aussi!)_

EXDR ! Je suis carrément PTDR ! J'ai ri pdt tou le chap !_MDR, tu m'en vois ravis!Serais-ce le déplacer du décors qui t'as mise dans cette état, dit moi?;P_

C tro excelen ! J'adore, C EXCELLEN ! Tro déliran ! ViVE LES YAOI POWA ! YEEEEEEES!_En effet, consoeur yaoiste, je suis tout a fait d'accords avec toi!YAOI PAWAAAAAAAAAAA!(SC :OUAIS!LA VOUS PARLEZ, LES FILLES!D'ailleurs, mi-chan, tu passera le bonjours a Aseru de ma part ;P)_

La revieweuse istérik pe tel espéré recevoir un mail de la Yaoiste skizofrène? _Hihi, moui, mais bien surÔ grande revieweuse hystérique…C'est déjà fait, d'ailleur ;P (mais tu le sais déjà, anyway…je radote, mais je radote…gomen…)_

azerty33gwada Brui de criké, plu persone dérier l'ordi ok ok ! _loll ;P!Merci pour les reviews, ma chtite Élolo-chou! (Haneru :Vraiment, toi et tes surnoms débiles…-Dri :Toi, vas faire joujou avec Asobu au lieu de me critiquer!De toute façon, mon très cher Sexy-sama, je suis déjà au courant que je donne des surnom débile, alors…Nah!;P) _

**Lily Oasis Black **:

Coudons ! Tu finis toujours tes chap tard toi !_ Moui!Le soir, l'inspiration vient plus facilement! (VDLR :Mon c°°, oui, c'est simplement que t'as trop la flemme pour les commencer plus tôt…-Dri °donne un coup de poêle à VDLR°)_

(cerveau : hum isa...lily j'veux dire ! Parle pas !) héhéhéhé '... qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend ? (cerveau : Que hier ton père est descendu en bas pour te dire d'aller te coucher car y'étais rendu 3 heure du mat !) hey! Ma ten faire moé de révélé ma vie intime ! _Tien, schizo toi aussi?BIENVENU DANS LE CLUB!;P_

Bon en tk... hey mais c'est drole japprécie le couple moony/paddy maintenant... tu peux pas savoir comment jle déteste dhabitude... et tout ça à cause de toi... _Waou!Je suis flatter!Je réussi a te faire apprécier le couple Siri/monny alors que d'hab tu l'aime pas?Waaa!Bienvenue sur la route des éclairer, ma sœur!(je devrais me faire gourou…(VDLR :Herm…non, tu devrais vraiment pas…-SC :J'veux être ton premier disciple!))_

méchante québécoise qui trippe sur siri et moony (cerveau: hey ho! Toi aussi de 1. tu es québécoise et de 2. tu trippe sur sirius et rémus ) _Loll!Que de point en commun!Je suis dans le même cas que toi!_

JE TAI DIT DE PAS RÉVÉLÉ MA VIE PRIVÉE ! bon je vais finir ma review avant que mon cerveau finisse par révélé tout mes secret... _°sort un crayon et un carnet pour noté° non, non, tu peux continuer…;P…ok…j'arrête, c'est n'importe quoi…-.-''_

bon ta fic elle est hiper super méga géniale et continue ! _Marchiiii ;D!Je suis flatter…(VDLR :Non, vraiment?sa parrait pas…)_

Et sirius et rémus je les adorent... ils sont super "chauds" (:p) _Héhé…Moui…Moi aussi je l'ai adore…;)_

continue ! _A tes ordres!voici la suite!Et merci pour la review!_  
ciao  
bizoux  
signé : Une jeune québécoise de 13 ans qui court après (oui elle aussi) sont deuxième moi que toi tu as appellé VDLR mais elle y sappelle "cerveau" (faut avouer qu'elle a de l'imagination la...) ! _Loll!En effet!Quand je parlais de point en commun…_

alias 8Lily Oasis Black

**Audrey **

Awaye donc ! On veut la suite plus vite que la vitesse d'la lumiere !_Heeeerm, disons qu'a la vitesse d'une tortue asmatique, sa serais plus juste, mais bon ;P…Elle est la, c'est tout se qui compte, non?;)_

Let's go ma Dri, t capable !_Wééé ;)!Merci pour les encouragement!Sa…encourage…?Hooou, perspicacité, perspicacité…-.-'_

Wouhou keep up the good work ! _Loll ;P!Merci!Au fait, marchi aussi pour la review!C'est très sympa!;D_


End file.
